


The way you move

by brightsummernights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Liam Dunbar, Alpha Theo Raeken, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Arranged Marriage, Asexual Character, Birthday Fluff, Brett Talbot Lives, Dark Character, Domestic Violence, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Full Shift Werewolves, Getting Together, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Meet-Cute, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murder Husbands, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, POV Outsider, Past Character Death, Pining, Pre-Slash, Sex, Short Fics, Slice of Life, Unhealthy Relationships, Valentine's Day, Wedding Fluff, themes in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 35,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsummernights/pseuds/brightsummernights
Summary: My collection of unconnected Thiam one shots.Sorry for not allowing comments. Anxiety reasons.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken/Brett Talbot
Kudos: 188





	1. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> My collection of unconnected Thiam one shots.
> 
> Sorry for not allowing comments. Anxiety reasons.

I've cheated and I’ve lied  
I've broke down and I've cried  
I’ve got nothing to hide no more  
I've loved and I've hurt  
Broken people down with words  
More grace than I deserve, for sure

Known to be crazy, known to be wild  
Mama had herself a little devilish child  
Ain't no stranger to the troubles at my door

I've been at the wrong place at the wrong time  
Chasin' all the wrong things most of my life  
Been every kinda lost that you can't find  
But I got one thing right  
Been the kinda guy girls' mamas don’t like  
Runnin’ with the wrong crowd on the wrong nights  
'Cause I’ve been wrong about a million times  
But I got one thing right, you

(Baby, I got one thing right)  
Mmm  
(Baby, I got one thing right)  
Yeah, I got you  
(Baby, I got one thing right)  
I got one thing right

Marshmello & Kane Brown - One thing right 


	2. Themes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always preferred collecting my separate one shots in the same place. Looks like this Teen Wolf thing is going to be a little more long-standing project than I first assumed, so here you can see the different themes in my fics.

  1. Breakfast, slice of life, pre-slash
  2. asexual Theo 
  3. Soulmates, werewolf mates, whatever term you want to use
  4. The pack puts Theo's life in danger over and over again. Liam gets fed up with the situation.
  5. Basically basic relationship fic. Mild D/S, dom Theo
  6. Valentine's Day fic, full shift werewolves
  7. Liam/Theo/Brett
  8. Liam/Theo/Brett, pov of an outsider (Lori) 
  9. Hunters had Liam, mentioned torture. Nothing graphic. 
  10. Alpha Liam, Liam/Theo/Brett. Scott doesn't approve.
  11. Liam can't date Theo. Past character death.
  12. Dark Liam, dark Theo. 
  13. Theo gives Liam better "first time"
  14. Small quarantine-themed fic
  15. Brett/Theo/Liam. Pre-slash. Liam is a human first. Mild violence.
  16. Liam is in an abusive relationship with Garrett. Kinda coffee shop AU. Brett, Theo. 
  17. Something terrible has happened. Theo and Liam leave the town. Healing. 
  18. Birthday fluff
  19. Sick Liam, fluff. 
  20. Murder husbands. Criminals AU. 
  21. Liam is in a relationship with Theo and Brett both, but Theo and Brett share a platonic relationship, being more than friends, but not lovers either. 
  22. Asexual Theo. Pride. 
  23. Alpha Liam, rain, fluff. 
  24. Inspired by Covid-19 situation. Different first meeting, meet cute. Little Stydia and Theo + Lydia friendship. 




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is screwed.

It takes a while to understand he is really allowed to stay. Theo does his chores, and cleans after himself, trying not to feel so warm when Liam's mom compliments him. Only a pile of school books on the bedside table tells someone is even staying in the guest room. 

He is an early bird, getting up 45 minutes before the next person, preferring to have his breakfast in solid silence. Theo likes it in the Geyers' kitchen, where the counters are always spotlessly lean, and a messy bunch of snapshots on the refrigerator door shows Liam growing through the years. 

Every morning he has the same things, two pieces of toast, a shiny apple, some yoghurt and granola, and a cup of coffee. From the beginning he had been welcomed to use everything in the house, but even taking their food is a challenge. Slowly he bites the bread, enjoying the simple taste, and the promise of warmth and energy. 

Theo can't be greedy. He has a safe, warm place to sleep in, and food. Only three feet away from his bedroom door is the bathroom, where he has his own body wash, smell of peanuts and berries making him sigh happily when he clicks the bottle open. After taking a shower snow white fluffy towel waits for him. 

He is never getting tired of being clean and having fresh clothes to wear. 

He has been given so much, Theo shouldn't want more, and it's especially bad idea to want Liam, the pride of the house, cherished only child. Liam is attracted to him, his scent turning sugary and sweet like the air in a coffee shop when shirtless Theo walks into the room. Yes, maybe he has stretched a couple of times in front of that innocent blue gaze, basking in the inexperienced attention. Days of evil schemes might have been left behind, but Theo has never said he is a saint now. 

It might be only a physical thing though, curiosity, hope to see how it would be with a man. 

”You okay?” the young werewolf asks from the doorway. He is in a worn t-shirt and pajama pants, his hair sticking up telling he had been sleeping maybe even minutes ago. Four months ago Liam couldn't have surprised him like that, but since then his killer's instincts have accepted the boy as a natural part of his surroundings. 

Other boy responds with a shrug, deciding he could blame the his pile of homework if Liam decided to ask more questions. He nods at his half-eaten breakfast. ”You want to sit down for company?”

”Sure.” Liam chooses an orange from the fruit bowl, and takes a seat on the other side of the counter. He is deep in his thoughts, looking healthy in shaky morning light. 

Theo wants to follow the clean line of his neck with his teeth, come in the boy, making him smell like himself, and letting ever supernatural person to know who he belongs to. But he also wants to take Liam to dates, kiss in the rain, and lie in bed, watching zombie movies on Netflix. 

He is screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses are fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I identify as an asexual, and I have written some fics using that theme.

It always begins in the same way. They are lying on the bed, watching something on Netflix. Liam's hand makes contact with his thigh or stomach. Warm weight just rests on his body, never pushing, only asking. Theo makes the next move, finding his boyfriend's lips with his own, and taking hold of Liam's side, sometimes grabbing his ass.

He seems to get braver every day. First Liam's fingers only brushed the front of his jeans, the boy too nervous to approach the possibilities, being satisfied with the images in his mind, and thousand different scenarios, all of them awkward and clumsy, but still perfect. Now the touch is more determined, Liam making a small sound, when he palms Theo's dick through his jeans. He is obviously fascinated, wondering how it would feel to finally have the real thing, cross that border.

Theo is a teenager guy, and another, gorgeous teenager boy is very willing to put his tongue in Theo's mouth. He should be flying on a cloud of pure happiness, eagerly trying to get Liam out of his pants, but mostly he is a slightly nauseaous.

Kisses are fun. He'd enjoy kisses, if the stayed short and chaste.

Theo has had sex too, used it to get information or other things he has wanted. A couple of times his body had been a simple way to spending the night in a real bed.

He just needs to put his big boy pants on, and get it done. It's Liam, his completely adorable boyfriend who does things like ordering a heart-shaped pizza for their Friday date, and leaving little silly notes among Theo's stuff. _You look so good in that green shirt. I love your laugh. Be mine?_

Liam won't hurt him. For a while Theo follows his plan, taking off his shirt, and sucking his boyfriend's neck. It's like he'd have a script in his head, instructions to do the right things. Theo moans, telling Liam how sexy he is like that, hair messy, and eyes dark.

Pushing the bad feeling away he lets Liam unzip his jeans. It might be possible to do that, he assumes, just focus on the adoring gaze in Liam's blue eyes, and let him do his thing.

The panic comes suddenly, forceful and surprising. Theo is not in control anymore, when fangs drop, and the full shift is pushing, animal inside telling him to run. He has to get away, he can't go there, and do that to himself once again.

Fear is making his skin clammy, and chest tight. Someone is saying something next to his ear, repeating the same word, but the voice is tinny, unreal. Theo doesn't make it to the door, before someone tackles him, efficiently stopping the escape that could have continued over the state border.

”Babe, please. Please.” That does it to him. Honest plea in Liam's voice brings him back to ground, letting him understand there is no real danger in the room, only his boyfriend who took him to beach for his birthday, and taught him to enjoy an occasional video game match. Other boy relaxes, letting Theo sit up. He is given a little space to breathe, but Liam's hand stays on his ankle, light connection comforting them both.

”I'm sorry if I pushed, or just did anything to make you uncomfortable.”

”You were... You are perfect.” Staring at Liam's messy bookshelf Theo forces that word out. It's heavy like a murder confession on his tongue.

”I think I'm an asexual.” He is waiting for rejection, because real boys want sex. Theo is not a real boy. He is a freak of nature.

Instead of driving him away with cold words, Liam takes his hand, giving it the softest pull. Theo lets himself to be guided back to the bed, where they lie down, other boy putting his hand on his chest.

”It means you don't want to have sex, right? You have to teach me what you are comfortable with then, baby steps, you know?”

”I don't want to close that door from you”, he responds, reminding Liam how he is still learning about this other side of his, having a partner who lacks Hayden's gentle curves.

”I want you, if you have me.” Theo doesn't even try to keep the smile away from his face. He recognizes that tone, knows that his beautiful, blue-eyed wolf wouldn't give up.

”Sure, baby wolf, ” he murmurs, turning to his side, and giving a kiss on Liam's forehead. They fall asleep like that, holding each other, feeling safe when they are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autumnsaturdays on Tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I cried for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AUs are my weakness.

Meeting the kid changes everything. Theo had enjoyed being on the hunt, seeing the pieces falling together perfectly. Scott, the alpha who was too naive for his own good, and eager to help Theo had welcomed him warmly. At that point only suspicious one was Stiles. Theo could see the wheels turning in his head, the human making calculations, trying to find the weak, soft spots of his story. He was smart enough to see through Theo's lies, but he would have surely found ways to separate him from the alpha, and drive Stiles to doubting his own sanity.

Liam Dunbar, the little beta with the anger issues is the last member of the pack he meets. _He has his heart in the right place. Liam is just really trying._

Theo had nodded, not really listening to Scott's comments. That boy wasn't important. He was just one more piece in the chess match Theo was going to win.

The rich and teasing scent is in his nose long before he actually sees the guy. Liam smells of apples and cinnamon, little peppermint, and joy. It's like coming home, reaching a place he had once loved, but forgotten later. In his confusion Theo bumps into a wall, getting an odd look from Scott.

Baby blue eyes look up when they enter the room. He is still adolescent, carrying soft memories of childhood on his face, but he is growing, getting stronger every day. His scent allures Theo, whispering about home, future, _mate._

Liam is not the first wolf smelling delicious he has encountered, but in the past Theo had been fine with quick fucks. Now he is feeling desperate, needy, just wanting to be close to the boy. Whole story was supposed to be a legend of old wives, but everything is happening just like in the book Theo had been reading during restless nights, only moon and stars keeping him company.

He is given the purest gift, someone who would love him unconditionally. That thought breaks him, and his master plan. There is no plan anymore, only the young werewolf who nods at him, a little wary. Theo sees his experiences behind the pretty eyes, knows he has bled and feared for death, thought he had lost everything.

Mumbling an excuse he leaves, knowing they sense his lies. He is gone twelve hours later, money in his pockets, and untamed freedom in his heart, memories of Beacon Hills already feeling a little hazy, like they would have never happened.

Five years later in a tiny bar in Brooklyn Theo gets a beer thrown on him.

”You knew asshole, didn't you?” He turns around slowly, offering his open hands in an apologetic gesture, and giving a quiet no to a guy asking if he needs help. Liam Dunbar is a ball of fury, his wolf dancing underneath his skin, eager to get out.

He can't wolf out in front of so many witnesses. ”You don't want to do that here, Liam. You know that”, Theo speaks slowly, hoping his voice would reach the werewolf's common sense.

”Let's go outside, have some fresh air.”

”Dude has a death wish”, one of the on-lookers murmurs.

They end up in the alley between two buildings. He doesn't want things to escalate, and get violent. He is not scared of Liam. The wolf would be stronger if they really fought, letting their supernatural sides out, but Theo is slier, smarter.

”I cried for you. Every night. For a year at least. I didn't know what you were at first. I needed you, and you weren't here.”

The pain in his scent makes Theo's knees weak. He wanted it too, considered making the drive thousand times, and jumped into his truck at least three times, but in the end he had returned to the apartment, knowing he wasn't there yet.

”Everyone told me to forget. Then I came to the city, and suddenly you were everywhere. Your scent was strongest in the library, but I kept missing you. I thought I was finally going crazy.”

Theo is still offering his hand, and suddenly Liam grabs it, desperately rubbing his cheek against it. He doesn't resist being pulled into Theo's arms. Satisfying the need to protect he has been feeling for five years Theo puts his arm around Liam, and sighs into his hair. Touch tickles his skin when the werewolf's nose pokes his throat.

”I wasn't a good person back then. I couldn't be near you. I would have wanted though.” Liam looks up from where he had buried his face in Theo's neck.

”Do you still want me?” he asks, voice thin. Theo has a solid spot in the world. He is working in a coffee shop, people whispering about his raspberry white chocolate muffins, and chocolate cake in awe.

” _Is this the place where the hottie makes the muffins?”_ Girls coming to the counter ask Gina, who takes the offered phone numbers, promising to give them forward. She is protective, big sister character in Theo's life, and he lets that happen. Gina is five foot something, pretty thing with an angel's smile and blond curls, but he has witnessed guys three times her size slowly returning to the door when ” _I'd like a sandwich, and your phone number, babe”,_ has angered her enough.

He is used to his own habits, neat apartment, and always having orange juice in his kitchen, but he is not the power-hungry psycho as five years ago.

”Of course”, Theo responds. Giving it a try would be safe now when he has tasted normal life, separated himself from things and ideas which could have destroyed them both, and nearly everything Liam has ever cared about.

Lips slightly parted Liam stares at him, excitement bleeding through his intense scent. They are going to kiss, and for that kiss Theo would need all his precious self-control, or he'd find his fangs sinking in the tanned skin, putting his mark on Liam's neck.

It's chaste, just a simple touch, first taste of what they'd be exploring in the future.

Arousal in the air is perfect sweet sugar, but he can't go there, imagine Liam on his hands and knees, or that damn mouth doing things to Theo's cock. He won't be the first one to open his legs, but with Liam he would get there with time, letting his blue-eyed beta to have everything.

”I'm not going to take you home tonight” It would be so easy. They'd barely make it inside before getting out of their clothes. Liam deserves better than a hasty fuck, carpet burns on his knees, and a hollow feeling in his chest.

”You aren't?”

”No. Because you deserve some old-fashioned courting, blue eyes. You should be taken to a restaurant with white tablecloths, and candlelight, and satisfied in the bedroom later.”

Theo wants to know how far that blush goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autumnsaturdays on Tumblr.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't keep doing this."

Liam takes a full minute for his freak out, walking into the woods, leaning on a sturdy tree, and just screaming inside his head. When he returns to the clearing, nothing has changed. It's still dark, his and Theo's cars only remaining vehicles in the area.

None of them had returned, concerned for the well-being of his half-dead boyfriend, willing to help Liam to clean up this goddamn mess. Theo hadn't moved either. He is still laying underneath the tree, sound of his breathing terribly wet and heavy. Remains of his shirt and jacket show where the creature got him at least half a dozen times. Healing scars are pink, Theo's body doing its best in these circumstances.

”You can't keep doing this”, Liam murmurs, not knowing if his boyfriend is conscious enough to register his words. With a frustrated sigh he crouches, putting Theo's limp arm around his shoulders, and getting back up. ”Help me a little, will you?” he asks without expecting an answer. He is more than capable of dragging one nineteen year old boy to his car.

Liam's car has to be left behind. Theo doesn't have that many possessions, and Liam couldn't forgive himself if something happened to his truck. Before starting the car he spends a moment just listening to Theo's heartbeat.

Driving slowly he passes the quiet buildings, seeing an occasional nightly wanderer. Theo needs some peace and quiet. Tomorrow vampires could march on the street of Beacon Hills, turning all the people into their blood slaves, and Liam wouldn't care. He'd keep his phone turned off, and spend the Saturday in bed, bringing his boyfriend smoothies and toast. Maybe he'd even give Theo a blowjob if he felt perky enough for that. Theo deserves nice things like blowjobs and breakfast in bed.

Fortunately the house is empty when he pulls over, his parents having ”a romantic getaway” in a different town. Liam had gagged at that, but secretly it always pleases him to see his parents behaving like two silly teenagers.

With a grunt he helps Theo out of the car. The chimera finds his feet, helping Liam to carry his own weight. They go straight to the bathroom upstairs, where Liam prepares a bath, while Theo undresses, more sluggish than normally, but his pale eyes brighter and alert. Letting Liam's arm support him Theo steps into the bath, sighing deeply. He is weirdly vulnerable underneath the bathroom lights, pink scars disappearing from his skin. Liam remembers his mouth on Theo's nipple, but pushes the thought away. It's not time for that.

”You'll get yourself killed. You can't keep doing this.”

Theo shrugs, nonchalant. ”Your pack doesn't like me. They are never going to like me. This way one of their own is not going to hurt.”

Leaning his forehead on Theo's temple Liam closes his eyes. He knows that. Theo is saying nothing but the truth, but naively Liam had still hoped more. He doesn't expect seeing friendship bracelets being made anytime soon, but it's not too much to ask that they'd avoid putting Theo in mortal danger every other week.

They don't respect even Liam, or his relationship. Otherwise he wouldn't have needed to watch the latest big baddie tearing open Theo's side and stomach tonight. Theo is not the favourite of the McCall pack, but he is Liam's boyfriend, the one who lets him put flower crowns on his head, and take disgustingly cute selfies for social media. Theo likes taking him to little picnics, just packing some fruits and bread, simple things, and taking some time for their relationship.

He smells blank, emotionless. Theo is not a full wolf, so he doesn't feel the pull, to need the belong. He'd never bare his neck in front of Scott and others, only for Liam he is trying to keep the position as an ally they only reluctantly accept.

Seeing them all in puppy pile had brought a weird look on his face. On a sofa he sat, greenish eyes which always noticed everything studying them, lazy pets of their hands, fingers playing with strands of hair, and all the general cuddling that was going on. Politely he refused Liam's offer to join them too.

”Was that some kinky thing?” he had asked later, nose wrinkling at the different scents on his boyfriend's skin.

”Pack thing”, he replied, nuzzling the side of Theo's neck.

”Pack thing”, Theo had nodded, that polite veil again covering his face. He didn't understand, never found the physical closeness of other people so calming and comforting. Liam is the only one who is allowed to come to his skin without frustrated frowns, and Theo finding a way to break the contact as soon as possible, but also in their relationships he has moments when he needs space, looking uncomfortable if Liam's hand on his body suggest a hug or even more, It took Liam a while to understand it was never about him personally.

After about twenty minutes he gets Theo a pile of clean clothes, and leaves to kitchen, collecting things like a leftover pizza slice, that chocolate pudding he secretly loves, bright red apple, and a sandwich on a tray. Theo is getting his strength back, but he needs to put some food in that boy.

Instead of his own Theo is found in Liam's bed, the other boy finding the familiar scent in pillows and blankets comforting when he is still pale, and little twitchy. Both of them know death hadn't been many inches away. Liam sits down on the edge of the bed, watching Theo take a bite of the apple.

His hand rests on his boyfriend's knee. It's about time to let Theo into the plan that was born during last months, in numerous heart-to-hearts with his mother.

”My mom's aunt is living in New York. Mom doesn't think it would be a bad idea to take a little time off, try to find myself, get a job in the city, practice being an adult like she likes to say.”

Now Theo's face is completely blank. He is hiding his scent, staying still, and trying to plan his next move. In a few seconds between the comment about his mom, and the next part of the story, Theo has already built five or six scenarios. In all of them he is back on the streets, oonly trusting his own brains to take him through the day and night.

”I'd like you to come with me. Aunt Cecilia lives in a huge apartment alone. She is super rich, and little peculiar, bu spends most of her time napping, and watching black and white-movies.”

”Moving to live with an ancient, and eccentric relative sounds like the beginning of a paranormal horror movie, babe.” Liam doesn't want his heart to stop making those little jumps when Theo drops a ”babe”, and gives him a honest, fond smile. He doesn't sound convinced though, and lets Liam hear about his doubts.

”You don't want to be without a pack.”

”I wouldn't. There are couple of packs in New York too. I liked the Reed pack. They'd let me socialize enough to keep my control, but I have had enough of pack life for a while. I don't want people to control me.”

”I'd follow you to Canada, or Mexico, baby wolf. You know it.”

Yes, probably in the deepest corner of his mind and heart, but it's different to hear it aloud, and be reminded that when this boy has decided to love, he loves fiercely, would probably murder for Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> autumnsaturdays on Tumblr.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's fingers on his wrists, and lips on his hairline keep him grounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning here. This one has some light d/s. If you want to completely avoid reading about such themes, it might be a good idea to skip this one :)

It has been happening for months. The _thing_ with Theo means nights in his always cool bedroom, where the open window lets the salty smell of sea inside. His hands are big and warm, when Liam is touched everywhere, fingertips dancing ballet on his skin driving Liam out of his mind. Theo knows where his limits are, doesn't push Liam towards them befofore they both have had fun.

On Friday after work he prepares at home, taking a bath, and relaxing, leaving behind the work mode. In front of his dresser Liam stops, pulling open the third draver. Passing the collection of boring dark blue and black briefs, he picks up the different underwear he owns, the colourful and skimpier ones.

It's a treat to Theo. He doesn't mind wearing lace panties, always positively feeling a little naughty when he goes out in them, but it's Theo who approaches him like a predator, when only little piece of lace covers his body. The blue ones would bring out his eyes, but Liam is more tempted by the burgundy one, finally pulling the pair up.

On the fluffy, king-sized bed of Theo's bedroom Liam puts himself on his display. Laying on his back he bends his knees, keeping his legs open with his own hands. Theo is offered his lubed hole, and smooth, silky cock. Ring around his hardness keeps him from coming, the other man owning his orgasms during these moments.

His screams and begging make the dark, empty house alive, when Theo takes out the toys. Vibrations inside him are the sweetest torture, but he is always completely safe, Theo's voice and questions guiding him through the experience. Sometimes he gets fingers inside him, the toy teasing his rock hard cock pulling incoherent prayers from his mouth.

In the end Theo always fucks him, usually with Liam on his back, because _you look pretty when you take cock._ It's hard and fast. Sometimes Theo simply stops, keeping himself still and grinning at Liam like a wolf. ”Look, baby.”

Liam looks. He is far from virgin, but it's alwas kinda surprising to see Theo's cock disappearing inside his body, and realize how intimate they are. Whispered praise leaves his skin hot, and when the orgasm is ripped from his body, Theo's fingers on his wrists, and lips on his hairline keep him grounded.

”You are my good, beautiful boy”, he whispers in Liam's hair, taking him to bathroom, where tears are dried from his face, and Theo patiently washes him in the tub, giving his time, and making sure Liam's needs are met.

It's not always about the game, Liam's submission or Theo's domination. More often they fuck playfully, feeling light together, laughter sometimes breaking the moment. ”What are you doing?” Theo was propped on his elbows, cock hard and dark between his legs. Liam just giggled, holding his stomach. He had been very enthustiacally kissing Theo's inner thigh, about to kiss the tip of his cock, when he had remembered the story Mason had told about his morning in the café. Mrs George and Miss Lang had figured out that both were having a thing with mr Robert, and mrs George had made a quick decision to fling her carrot cake on Miss Lang's head.

”Are you thinking about some old ladies, and cake when you have a change to give me head?” he asked, trying to sound unamused even though a smile was tugging at his lips.

Besides being an incredible lover who makes sure Liam leaves his bedroom completely satisfied, his legs a little weak after getting fucked to Mercury and back, Theo is also a sweet and funny guy. He takes Liam to walks in the property of his family house, easily naming different plants like old friends. Once they saw a deer, the curious animal smelling the wind, and leaping away on light legs.

At the old lighthouse Theo used an ancient, bronze brown key to open the door to the building, and brought Liam inside the small room. On the wall, inside a heart he engraved L and T. Theo looked vaguely shy and nervous about it, so Liam kept quiet, only pulling him closer for a kiss.

Maybe he is a little insecure, wonders if his mega rich and super hot partner knows that Liam is not with him for mind-blowing sex, and privileges like using the swimming pool of the house. He is there for all those little moments, like Theo taking him to the roof terrace with blankets and hot chocolate. Sometimes they read on the big sofas of the library, feeling whole when they are doing their own thing in the same space. Theo seems lonely in his big house, where pictures of dead people rest in metallic frames. He hadn't talked that much about a sister, a mother, and a father, but Liam had read between the lines, learned that all of them had already left this world. That's why Theo sometimes seems so much older than his 25 years.

”Are we boyfriends?” It's not the sensible thing to ask, not when it's Valentine's Day, and he has just been offered a slice of chocolate cake, and a velvet box. It's not a ring. Of course it's not a ring after seven months together, just a simple, classy metallic bracelet, but Liam had panicked, blurting out the question. He just needed to know where they stood.

”Boyfriends? I hope so even though you want to keep our relationship as a secret.” He could throw back a frustrated retort, accuse Theo of keeping him only as a little bedroom fun, but for once Liam catches his tongue, managing to stay calm.

”You never say you'd like to meet my friends, or come to the café.” Liam is proud of his business. Mason's idea to buy the only café of the quiet village had seemed like a route to a catastrophe, but they are actually doing well. Flow of tourists in the village is steady, and many of them want a cup of coffee and a pastry.

Theo grins at him, relief softening the tight knots of his body. He is the first one who understands how they had misunderstood each other.

”Communication. They always say communication is the core of all relationships, but have we been communicating, babe?”

Next weekend he comes to the café, eating an omelette at the counter, and making Brett who flirts with boys and girls and is cool enough to keep ice cream frozen, blush with some comment he is not repeating in front of Liam.

”Calm down, blue eyes. You are my only one, you know that”, Theo murmurs, giving a kiss on his temple.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's the next thing? Asking my hand in a marriage?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well. Canon is usually something I eat for breakfast. Here I have added full shift werewolves, and decided nobody has died, and all the pack members are living in the same place. 
> 
> It's also a Valentine's Day-fic.

Liam has been standing in front of the Valentine's Day display long enough that other customers are giving him pitying looks, and the shop assistant had asked twice if he needed any help.

Last year in February he was still with Hayden. After school on February 13th he had made a trip to a store, this exact same store actually, and grabbed the first teddy bear and a box of chocolates he saw. Hayden had seemed delighted enough, and made out enthusiastically with him during the lunch.

He always wanted to keep Hayden safe, enjoyed her company, and perfume smelling like vanilla, but Hayden couldn't make his knees weak with one knowing smile, or turn Liam on with one simple kiss on the back of his neck. Theo's cock poked his butt, and Liam pushed back, looking for a feeling he couldn't name yet.

Slowly the chimera lifted the hem of his white t-shirt. Fingers drew circles on his abdomen when Theo murmured the words in his ear.

”One word, blue eyes. One word, and I'll stop. But I don't think you want me to stop.”

”Don't stop.”

Theo was slow to touch him, like he would have wanted to build a lasting memory to them both. Liam felt precious, appreciated, when the other boy pulled his dick out, his hand warm and strong. In the middle of his childhood bedroom Theo jerked him off, changing everything, making sure that he'd never look at the chimera in the same way.

 _I want to be your last one._ Liam has never asked if the words were really said aloud. Maybe they were only his imagination.

Liam can't analyze it, doesn't know why he is feeling the longing when he looks at the teddy bears, and candies. He doesn't need a bucket of roses, or a huge heart-shaped card to to feel appreciated and loved in his relationship, but still his chest is heavy when he turns around, walking away.

Theo was still slick with his cum, when Liam mumbled the question into his bare shoulder where his bite marks had already disappeared. _Are we boyfriends?_

Theo had laughed, surprised, but not mocking, and pushed him on his back. Chimera straddled him, eyes bright and wanting, ready for another round of sex.

”What a time you picked to talk about that. Guy has just given you his most precious one, and you are making more demands. What's the next thing? Asking my hand in a marriage?”

”But yes, I want to keep you. If you want to keep me.”

On Friday, when he meets Theo at the school parking lot just like usually, small wolf plushie, and a delicate, wooden rose are waiting for him on the passenger seat.

”I thought we could go to the lake. It should be pretty.” Liam accepts the suggestion, he is in no hurry get home. The lake is a good twenty minute ride away, and at least a couple of miles from the closest houses. He is hungry, but there surely is at least a protein bar in the side pocket of his backpack. Maybe they'd make out on the back seat of Theo's car, stopping just before getting too excited. Liam loves fucking Theo, or taking his dick in his ass, but he is only willing to do it in a real bed.

Quiet music is playing from the stereo. Liam is still holding the wolf and the rose, his first gifts from a boy. Theo is riding steadily, easily. Watching his strong hands used to make Liam a little hot even before those same hands had touched him. Theo never takes him for granted, always looking a little surprised when Liam brings their bodies in contact, asking for Theo's warmth.

Theo parks the car, and jumps out, speaking little faster than usually, Liam seeing how nervous he really is. Usually calm and collected chimera doesn't behave like this.

”I need you to know that I care about you. This is all still new to me, and I'm trying to learn. I bought the wolf and the rose, because couples do that kind of stuff, and you deserve it all. But I wanted to give something else too, show you something.”

Fingers pulling the zipper of his hoodie down startle Liam, but almost immediately he understands Theo is not suggesting rolling around in the grass, having fun in the nature. He wants Liam to witness something other people haven't been allowed see.

It's Theo's full shift. About once a month they gather at the Hale house for a run, playing and chasing each oher in their full shifts. Last time Liam had played hide and seek with Malia and Cora, and playfully wrestled with Erica. Theo never joins the wolves, just kisses Liam with heavy lips, and waits at the door until they disappear between the trees. Pack members were poking him with their comments, trying to provoke the chimera, until Liam snarled, showing how much it pissed him off. They don't need to invite Theo to movie nights, see him as one of their own, but they need to accept he is Liam's boyfriend.

It helps him to feel more connected to the pack, and the wolf, the other side of his mind. His wolf and Liam both almost purr when they are greeted by Theo who waits at the porch, holding a cold bottle of water and a towel.

Liam has never dared to ask if his boyfriend is trying to socialize with the human pack members while they are in the woods, but it should be a good sign that there hasn't been any excessive bleeding. Theo never smells distressed or angry, only coffee and books. When he spots Liam coming through the trees, happiness makes his personal scent fruitier, sweeter.

”I don't do this in front of others, because it's intimate to me. I feel helpless, way more nervous than usually.” Liam nods, appreciating getting the information. In front of his eyes Theo turns, his bones breaking, and twisting, the boy disappearing, and a wolf getting up, pale eyes staring at Liam. It's definitely Theo. He'd recognize the wild animal even if he hadn't just watched the change.

Liam crouches down, making himself small. He doesn't push, only offers his open hands, and hopes he wouldn't spook the wolf.

Slowly the coal black wolf walks to him, sniffing the palm of his hand before letting Liam hold the weight of his head.

”Thank you, Theo”, he whispers, ruffling the thick fur around his neck, ”Thank you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't hog him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ask me, Brett and Lori deserved so much better than they got. 
> 
> So little Brett/Theo/Liam for Saturday.

Liam Dunbar is his boyfriend. Beautiful, loyal Liam who surprises him with cheesy social media posts, and understands Theo on a fundamental level, giving him space he needs. Sometimes Theo disappears without a word, letting the paws of a wolf take him through the old Hale property, where he likes to clear his head. The back door of Liam's house is always left unlocked, the boy knowing he'd come back home. Home is not a house, it's Liam, who smells exactly like ocean, little salty and free, his scent as blue as his eyes. Fresh from his shower Theo crawls into the bed with him, looking for cuddles. He kisses Liam on the forehead, calling him pretty, and asking what they would be watching on Netflix.

Brett Talbot is his friend. He is surprisingly thoughtful when he really trusts the person, and lets that jerk facade drop. On Saturdays Theo drags himself out of bed at 4.30 am, feeling and looking like something that had died weeks ago, but it's worth the effort when he has a change to watch Brett doing yoga.

He is an annoyingly fresh sight in the shy morning light, when he takes a bite of his apple, and quickly nuzzles Theo's cheek. Brett's scent is a mix of chocolate chip cookies and log-fire. It's darker and spicier than Liam's, and Theo would love to smell it in their sheets. Ladies at the yoga studio greet him with smiles and little waves while eyeing Theo like a potential mass murderer.

Theo feels wrong kind of curiosity towards him, watching the big bed in the bedroom, and knowing Brett would fit there just right. Brett is hot – Theo's ridiculous attempts to learn yoga would go better if he wasn't pretty, but he doesn't want Brett only for sex. He sees a reality in which they could be good together. Liam who doesn't always think what he is doing, Brett who sometimes thinks too much, and Theo who is in the middle, equally tempted by the easiest and the most difficult route.

It finally happens when they all are at Sinema, little messed up from the wolfsbane-spiked liquor. He is dancing with Brett, the born werewolf knowing how to use his body to seduce every person with eyes. Theo puts a thumb under his jaw, and the other boy stops immediately, silvery eyes locked to Theo's green gaze. They shouldn't kiss, shouldn't want that kind of thing, but it's unavoidable.

Theo smells him before seeing him. It has always been easy to him to separate Liam's scent from others. Liam doesn't come eyes glowing gold, ready to rip Brett's head off. Instead he pushes Theo away gently, taking his place. ”Don't hog him.”

Maybe it shouldn't be that hot to watch them together. First Liam dominates the kiss, smug and satisfied, but after recovering from the surprise Brett claims his mouth, and moves to his neck, lightly using his teeth there. Theo wants a picture of purple marks on his boyfriend's neck before the alcohol leaves his system, and the healing fully kicks in.

”I want to take you both home, please”, Theo sighs, barely knowing what he is even saying.

”Only because you asked nicely”, Brett responds, leaning closer to press their mouths together.

He wakes up in a mess of limbs, Brett's arm resting on his stomach, and one of Liam's legs thrown over his hips. It's little too hot with two werewolves surrounding him, but it feels right. Theo glances at Liam's figure, finding a pair of blue eyes already looking at him. He seems peaceful, content, and only one look from Liam calms him down, lets him know that nothing has been ruined. They are on the same page.

”Brett?” Theo raises his voice, inviting the born werewolf to meet them in the new morning. Brett opens his eyes, scanning his surroundings and learning where he is before relaxing, letting Theo have his full attention.

”We don't want this to be a one time thing.”

The memories are a little hazy, but he thinks they all had enjoyed it. Liam looked gorgeous with Brett's cock in his mouth, and the born werewolf was considerate and gentle, different than in Theo's imagination. Theo wants Brett to stay, hating the idea that this would be the first and only time when he wakes up with them both. 

”You want me as your fuck buddy?” Brett's voice is sharp, and his scent is darkened by clear sadness. He is sitting up, trying to leave the bed, house, and maybe even their lives, when Theo takes his hand.

”We want you to be with us. Be our boyfriend.” Brett raises one eyebrow, looking unfairly beautiful even though he had just woken up.

”How is that going to work?”

”We don't know”, Liam pipes up, ”But we want to know. With you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett would kill her again with his own hands if Lori got murdered at the door of their damn apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pov of an outsider.

Lori is used to being considered weird, always too shy or intense. She blurts out peculiar things, and knows nothing about the usual girl talk other females seem to adore. Experience has taught her to be wary around people too, because more than once a potential friend has only had eyes to her brother.

She is fine. Maybe a little lonely, but fine too. She works as an assistant in an art gallery, and shares a shabby apartment with Brett. They are able to afford more than the little shoe box at Windsor Street, but this way they are able to save more money, and make their financial security stronger. They have been members of packs, socialized with other wolves, but in the end it has always been only the two of them. The tiny apartment has two bedrooms, kitchen, and a good water pressure in the shower. They don't need more.

Lori has never had a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. He doesn't see the idea of relationships, finding it absurd that she should get naked and sweaty with some guy, like that one gallery customer who is always staring at her cleavage. Whole thing seemed silly. At home she stood in front of her full-length mirror in her work clothes, trying to understand why her completely ordinary pair of boobs was such a big deal.

Of course there was that male assistant, her colleague, who liked slapping her ass, and making inappropriate comments about her body. Once Brett witnessed unwanted hands on her waist, and heard him murmuring things he wouldn't repeat in front of his mom. His smile perfectly sunny Brett joined them, and bent down, whispering in the guy's ear.

”You keep your hands off my sister. Or I'll come back, and feed your goddamn dick to you.”

Two days later he had left his resignation letter.

One source of entertainment is her brother's love life. In the kitchen she meets different people, most of them leaving quickly, absent-minded smiles decorating their faces. Once or twice she has called a cab, or offered a glass of water and a painkiller to those who complain about having a headache after a too fun night. In a small blue tin he keeps the human meds for situations like that.

Finding a pair of supernaturals behind the door is definitely a change to her routines. Lori blinks at them, knowing she shouldn't have let the sense of safety lull her to imagine their home is a safe haven only because it has been so long since they have run for their lives. Brett would kill her again with his own hands if Lori got murdered at the door of their damn apartment.

”Yes?” she asks, wondering how fast they are. She might make it to the windows before them, and survive the jump without breaking her bones. They probably don't have weapons on them. Weres are used to fighting with their physical abilities.

”We are not bad guys!” The shorter one, blue-eyed and muscular guy blurts out, getting an elbow between his ribs from the other one. He is strong too, biceps stretching the sleeves of his white t-shirt. Mixed scents on their bodies reveal they are sleeping together, have been doing that for a while. Lori picks up a faint memory of Brett too, but leaves that. She doesn't want to learn anything about her brother's sex life, choosing to tune it out, or focusing on music when someone spends the night.

”Great way to make a good first impression, Liam.” He looks down quickly before meeting her eyes. Green eyes are soft and friendly. This is a guy with great social skills, and he uses those skills to get what he wants.

”We'd like to talk to Brett.”

 _Brett who,_ she could say, but that would be useless. They smell him in the apartment, knowing they are related.

”Do you think Brett would like to talk to you?” She doesn't say anything about her brother being at work, or give out a phone number like they obviously hope. Only thing she does is taking the offered post it note, and promising to give it forward.

”You know Brett is never going to accept us if the sister hates us”, she hears the blue-eyed boy whining when the door is closed between them.

”Don't be so fucking dense. She doesn't hate us. She is only reserved and shy.”

One point to him.

They are Liam Dunbar and Theo Raeken, she later learns. Brett looks ready to bolt when he glances at the post it note and the two phone numbers scrawled on it.

Usually it has been one night and a goodbye kiss to Brett, but during the following weeks Liam and Theo are around regularly, always giving a smile and a question or two to Lori. _How was work? Would you like some pasta? It's the only food Liam can make. We brought you this._

This was an ugly porcelain wolf on her desk. Behind Liam's back Theo rolled his eyes, and gave her a honest, fond smile.

The first time when she sees Liam pressing a kiss on the corner of her brother's mouth surprises her. Theo is in the room too, having put a chair at the window. He is hidden behind a newspaper, but doesn't seem upset about the gesture.

That hadn't been a friendly peck.

Lori is not judging, she is trying to understand, figure out how the three of them work together.

That Friday it seems like Brett has finally given up, letting himself have something he had considered impossible. Brett has his legs in Liam's lap, and Liam is leaning on Theo who has put his arm around the werewolf. They look right, meant to be.

Unusual tension fills the space between them when the boys have left. Lori is in her night clothes, a tank top, and a pair of shorts, ready to crawl to her bed, but it needs to wait.

Lori has watched her brother teetering on the edge of death, and seen him fighting, fangs bared, and eyes yellow, but it's the first time when Brett honestly fears her, the feeling making his scent messy. He is terrified of rejection, imagines that having those two little broken, but good young men caring about him would make his sister turn her back to him.

”Don't you... Or do you think... Is it possible to like two people? That way?” Brett asks, voice only one level above a whisper.

Taking a hold of his hand Lori smiles at her 6'4 brother.

”Do they make you happy? I'm only interested in that.” Brett has always protected her. Memory of the lacrosse field makes her swallow the old terror from her throat. Dozens of red lasers found their homes in their chests. Brett didn't hesitate in front of the impossible, only pushed her behind his back, ready to protect Lori until his last breath.

”Absolutely irritated. And absolutely happy too.”

”That's all I care about.”

Learning to know Liam and Theo and the McCall pack brings Kira in her life. She is the only one looking for her, really working to bring her in the circle of talks and laughs too. Dark eyes full of wonder she stares at the paintings in Lori's bedroom.

”You are talented.”

She gets a new routine, Sunday breakfast with the young woman who encourages her to be a little braver, and little more social, but doesn't mind if Lori wants to go the art store, and not talk to people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> autumnsaturdays on Tumblr.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You need to leave us alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fluff writer. Everyone who is familiar with my style, knows that. But I wanted to give a little warning about this text. Generally it's pretty tame, but compared to my usual fics this is a shade or two darker.

”I'm here, babe. I'm here, and everything is going to be alright.” It's a promise he needs to make even though Theo doesn't know if things are ever going to be alright again. Liam's grip is tight, desperate, and he had been forced to ask him to loosen a little. Theo needs to be able to breathe if he wants to try to fix anything.

Liam lets out another sob, his face still hidden in Theo's neck. Rubbing his boyfriend's back Theo raises his gaze, finding two other pack members watching him. Scott and Stiles look exhausted, about fifteen years older than their actual age. That changes nothing. They had fucked up. Enormously.

”Why didn't you call me back?”

”You had an important job to do. We were dealing with the situation.”

Fuck Scott and his jobs and situations.

Theo had still been about fifty miles away when the flashes of pain had started. Liam is the only connection in his mind, the bond still young and weak, flickering. They are on a good path, falling for each other more every day, but a proper bond would take more time. Theo didn't need to pick up his phone, he just followed the pain inside him, and the vague feeling that he was in a wrong place, had been for days.

Half an hour ago he had thrown open his truck door and jumped out, claws and fangs out, ready for a fight, but the unknown house had been quiet, only three familiar heartbeats waiting him inside.

”You need to leave us alone.” Scott doesn't take it that easily.

”What Liam needs is...” Theo doesn't allow him to finish that sentence. He is on the edge, wolf inside him wanting to rip preferably something alive to pieces for Liam. Wolf wants revenge, but revenge they can't have.

”You don't know a fucking thing about Liam's needs. Get out, or I'll knock your teeth out.” Scott is doing it again, trying to use his power to make Theo submit, but he just doesn't get it. Theo is not in his pack. Scott could spend the whole night growling and flashing his eyes, and Theo would show zero interest.

Theo and Stiles like staying as far as possible from each other when they are forced in the same room, but for once the other guy takes Theo's side, his hand on Scott's wrist steady and commanding.

”I don't like this either, but we both know Theo can help more than us.”

Finally they are alone, and Theo can forget their faces, and the distrust that's always heavy in the air when he needs to deal with any member of the pack.

”Can you stand up, babe?” They make the journey slowly. When Liam stops, staring at the darkest corner of the room, his whole body shaking, Theo doesn't get impatient, only waits, letting him work himself through whatever is going on in his mind.

When he had arrived, Liam had been about two steps away from losing himself completely. The werewolf was snapping and growling, trying to attack even though the danger was gone.

He just sat down, far enough from the fangs and claws, and started talking, harmless nonsense about his trip to San Francisco. In five minutes he did what Scott and Stiles couldn't do, Liam pushing the wolf away and coming back to him. Sitting on his heels he waited, little shy like he would have expected being scolded for taking the only escape route he had left.

”Come. I'm here for you, only for you baby wolf”, Theo whispered. He couldn't stop he tears, make everything better with a hug, but he was able to be there for Liam, just stay strong when he sobbed, flow of his hot tears wet and wrong on Theo's skin and his t-shirt.

With a deep sigh Theo locks the door behind them, Liam blinking at his home like he'd be seeing a completely new place. Blindly he follows the chimera to the bathroom. Using a cotton candy bath bomb in the water brings a hesitant smile on his lips. Theo washes the blood and the filth away, carefully responding to Liam's every need, the quiet calls of his body.

”I want your scent on me”, the blue-eyed werewolf whispers, fingers on Theo's cheek asking him to come closer. Theo's hands know Liam's body at this point. His fingertips run up his arms to his shoulders, and down his back, tracing the geography of his spine. Liam shivers and responds, kissing Theo's collarbone, hair tickling his cheek. They have held each other dozens of times like this. It's intimate, but not sexual. Following the paths of Liam's body calms him down.

At the stairs, on his way to get a glass of water Theo meets Liam's wide-eyed mom. It's Theo's job to tell mrs Geyer how her son had been hurt, how he had been found chained in the basement of an abandoned house like a wild animal, half-feral with fear, dried blood covering his ankles and wrists.

”My baby”, she cries out. That's right. Liam is her baby. Her only baby. It had never been a topic of discussion, but from little snippets of information Theo had learned enough. She had had three miscarriages before her blue-eyed, strong and healthy baby had been born.

She had opened her heart and house to Theo, had done that even though Theo knows he screams bad news, looks like that kind of boy most moms wouldn't want near their kind-hearted gay sons. He had been allowed to love her only son, and this is how Theo is repaying that trust.

He hadn't been strong enough to keep Liam safe. Even when Theo is desperately trying to do the right thing, he is still only a weak failure.

They were allowed to share a bed, when she saw how it soothed them both. Liam didn't wake up screaming, palms of his hands bleeding, and Theo was actually able to sleep, when his baby wolf was there in the bed with him.

Panic closes his throat, and blurs his vision.

”Come here. Try to breathe, sweetheart”, someone with small hands and a gentle voice puts their hand on the small of his back, helping him to walk forward. Door opens in front of Theo, wonderful cool air greeting them. Clumsily he sits down, dropping his butt on the wooden floor of the porch.

”I'm sorry”, he whispers, overwhelmed with her motherly concern.

”Sweetheart, it's not your fault. Liam is lucky to have someone caring about him so deeply. You have done nothing wrong.”

She is quiet for a while. Theo glances at mrs Geyer, looking at her deep blue eyes, and the smooth blond hair in a bun. He sees Liam around her eyes, and in the curve of her mouth.

”Sometimes it scares me though. You are still so young, but your love is intense. It's different supernaturals, I guess.”

Theo shrugs. He has no answers.

Liam is resting on his side when Theo returns to the dim bedroom. Between his arms the werewolf is holding a small teddy bear which used to sit on the top of his bookshelf. Small cloud of worry passes Liam's face. Theo might make a teasing comment on a normal day, banter is defnitely a part of their relationship, but he'd never do it now.

He just lies down, gingerly touching the bear's grey ear.

”What's his name?”

Liam's cheeks are warm. ”Mister Cookie.”

Putting two fingers on Liam's wrist Theo prepares himself for the pain. It's greasy and ugly, overwhelming, but it's not physical. Mental. Fear. Desperation, Liam thinking he is not going to come home, but the hunters are going to toss his lifeless body in a nameless grave.

”What did they do to you? Can you tell me, babe?”

”Not with words.” That's everything Liam says, but Theo knows what to expect. It doesn't always happen, and it's only possible when they are in the same room. Picture pops up in his mind. Blades sink in his boyfriend's flesh over and over again while the hunters laugh, happy to use the dirty dog as their little play thing. In another picture there is a simple sink filled with water. Liam is struggling, the battle already lost, but his fear is like ice, piercing and so so cold.

”You are safe now”, he murmurs, staying awake until the werewolf falls asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Yes. Brett Talbot who has ridiculous bedroom eyes, and would sit on any dick he sees."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. I have uploaded my first texts here in August 2014 if I remember right, and this is the first time when I have something you could call ot3.

It seems like an interrogation even though Scott doesn't smell angry of frustrated, only thin veil of worry covering his usual scent. Liam leans back in his chair, crossing his arms on his chest. They aren't that close anymore, haven't been since a rogue alpha crossed the border into the town, and Liam was the only person between him and a girl in a little blue dress. Sometimes he still wakes up at two am or four am, remembering blood running from the wound on his forehead, and the alpha's claws on the soft skin of stomach.

He respects the older werewolf, knowing he can always call if he needs advice, but he doesn't appreciate Scott behaving like a big brother, like Liam would still be a clueless fifteen year old.

Liam is a functional adult now. He has a job. And a pack. Two chimeras. One human who is smarter than all of them together. Pair of werewolf siblings who have taught him more about being a werewolf than Scott ever did.

”We need to talk about something”, the other alpha begins. Liam nods, taking a sip of his water. If he was still able to get headaches, one would be rising behind his temples right now.

”It's going to come as a surprise, but there is no need to have a bloodbath. We can get through this like adults.” Stiles' lecturing tone worsens his imaginary headache. His brown eyes are wide, worried, like Liam would have already broken some furniture.

”We will support you, whatever you decide to do.” Usually that comment is given to pregnant ladies who are unsure of their plans. If he ever found out that someone had forgotten to mention such a piece of information, some heads would fall.

”We saw Theo and Brett.” Liam has seen the pair too. Several times. Last time had just been this morning, when they shared some oatmeal and fruits before heading out of the door, Theo to library, Brett to gym, and Liam to this annoying meeting. He is absolutely sure his boyfriends are having better time right now.

”Getting all cozy and cute in that new coffee shop.” It's a routine of theirs. After yoga on Sunday morning they have a coffee date in that place. Liam rarely joins them, he has no patience for yoga, and Sunday is the only day when he can catch a few more hours than usually. He is always woken up by the smell of coffee, or hands on his body, a pair of lips touching his forehead. Once it had been a surprise blowjob, the transfer between sleep and consciousness so fast when Brett's lips were wrapped around his shaft.

”They kissed. There was tongue.” Stiles looks almost excited, imagining this is the moment of victory. They had been right about Theo, if he wasn't blood-thirsty anymore, at least he only wanted to break Liam's heart. Poor, naive Liam who just doesn't know any better had believed in his fairy tales. Even after last year, when that witch had Liam, and Theo had offered his life in exchange for his unharmed boyfriend, they still don't believe Theo is a good guy.

It had happened about four months ago. They had been getting closer, Liam and his boyfriend having feelings you are not supposed to have towards a good friend. It made the bond between them tense, like a rubber band that had been pulled almost too far.

”Do you know what you two smell like when I take off my shirt?” Brett, blunt, beautiful Brett had asked before throwing the mentioned piece of clothing on the sand and sprinting to the water. Wide-eyed Liam glanced at his boyfriend, who shrugged. They never exchanged words about their shared crush on the born werewolf, but after that night at the beach everything was different. Theo was the first one who caught Brett, kissing him in the moonlight. Liam was content watching them together, recognizing the exact moment when Theo first took a hold of the werewolf's cock.

Liam got him later, when the born werewolf opened his legs on the sand, and licked a stripe along his shaft.

Theo was running his fingers through his hair, his voice hoarse.

”Doesn't he look pretty like that, babe? You look good too, all muscle and warm skin.” He leaned closer, whispering the words in Liam's ear.

”I want to watch you coming in his mouth.”

”If it's okay to you, of course”, he smiled at Brett, who just grinned, nipping Liam's thigh. 

”You saw Theo kissing Brett. Brett Talbot.” Liam is talking softly, like he'd try to wrap his head around the fact.

Nobody had known yet. It had been their secret, something precious they had wanted to explore in private before coming in front of the eyes of their friends.

”Yes. Brett Talbot who has ridiculous bedroom eyes, and would sit on any dick he sees”, Stiles snorts. Liam can't stop the low growl rising from his throat, because behind the mask Brett is soft, seeing his beauty as a curse too. Liam doesnt't do well with people who think Brett Talbot is only a pretty face and a pretty body. He adores this side of Stiles, his unbreakable loyalty towards his friends, but his wolf is insulted.

Quickly Scott moves in front of his best friend, ready for a challenge while Stiles stares, open-mouthed. Taking a moment to himself Liam closes his eyes. He is not going to attack Scott, Stiles and his too quickly thrown words are not worth that.

”We are all together”, he explains, controlling his voice and emotions, ”Brett belongs to Theo as much as Theo belongs to me.”

”So I'm not going to throw a temper tantrum because they were kissing. They are allowed to do that. Just like last week when I brought Brett a sandwich at work, and kissed him before leaving.

Only silence follows his words.

”Okay. That's... That's great. Awesome for you guys.” Scott and him haven't been best buddies in last years, but still it breaks something inside him when the older wolf plasters a smile on his face, trying to look sincere even though he smells confused and angry, and a little disgusted.

His heart makes a jump.

Avoiding his eyes Scott ushers him out of the house, promising to text about the get-together they had been planning. He'd never get that text.

On autopilot Liam pulls out his phone, and makes a call. He doesn't need to say more than a few words _I need you,_ before the person on the other end of the line promises to meet him in twenty.

Liam waits them outside sitting on the sidewalk. Sight of the familiar truck approaching loosens the tight knot in his chest. The car comes to a halt, and two supernaturals jump out, immediately heading to him.

”They looked at me like a freak”, he whispers in the comforting embraces, feeling calmer when Brett's nose touches his left cheek, and Theo's hand rests on his stomach. Behind his back Liam's boyfriends entwine their fingers, weight of their arms making him feel protected.

”What if the pack does the same?” Liam asks, immediately getting two soothing kisses, one on his temple, and the other one on the corner of his mouth.

”They won't”, Theo responds, heartbeat steady.

”Is this supposed to be a surprise?” Mason asks two days later, voice dry, but eyes warm and amused. Lori quickly stands up, giving hugs to Theo and Liam. Theo looks surprised, but pleased. Liam holds her longer, smelling the berry shampoo in her hair, wondering if Lori is lonely in their pack without any female friends.

”Take care of him”, she asks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam had wanted that kiss.

Knock on the door breaks the silence in the room. Liam had been on his laptop, pretending to be doing his homework. Actually he had watched three cat videos on YouTube, and awkwardly remembered the moment with Theo in the woods. It was a classical _I like you more than a friend, do you like me-moment,_ and Liam felt like a jerk when Theo took his face in the cup of his hands, carefully kissing him like he would be precious and valuable.

Liam had wanted that kiss. It would have been easy to let himself have it, gorgeous boy who would have taken care of him. Theo is an attractive asshole, but these days he is also Liam's friend, and his partner on the battle field, the one he always keeps an eye on in a fight.

He wants Theo to have more than a boy who sees reflection of a dead boy in the mirrors. He is still carrying the memory of a silver-eyed boy in his heart, and Theo shouldn't be forced to compete with those memories. Even simple task of taking breakfast reminds him of Brett, the disgusting green tea he liked to drink, the boy sitting at the counter in their kitchen, like he would have belonged there. He was natural, hair mussed from sleep, and had given Liam one of his t-shirts to wear, murmuring about marking what was his.

He had done some marking the previous night too.

”Be quiet, baby”, Brett murmured, ”You don't want your parents to barge in, and see you like this.” The born werewolf had three fingers inside Liam, his touch finding the place that made the whole thing feel almost too good. He had bitten Liam's shoulder. Hard. Brett's scent had turned heavier, more intense, _possessive._

”Please”, Liam had whispered, hooking a leg around his hips, and trying to pull the werewolf closer.

”You gotta be quiet then, blue eyes.”

”Liam? Can I come in?”

”Yeah, sure.” It's necessary to have that discussion. Theo deserves an explanation why he had bolted, letting the shift come, and freedom of the wolf comfort him. Liam doesn't shift that often these days. The wolf is always confused, wondering why the grey-eyed wolf isn't by their side, and the simpler world of the wolves scares him. It would be so easy to stay, only care about the wind in his fur, and the prey in his teeth.

When Theo pushes the door open, Liam flops down on the bed. Patting the thick, blue comforter he invites the chimera to sit down. Theo's figure feels right on his bed, because they are friends now. Theo spends most of his nights in Liam's bedroom, reading his dusty books, asking if he is eighteen or eight when he follows his video game sessions with Mason, and just being his annoying self.

”I wanted to say I'm sorry. I thought you were into me too, but I'm stopping with the flirting now.” Liam should have stopped this so much earlier, given him an explanation, and not to respond to touches, and looks, let Theo's green gaze seduce him. He had had a fantasy or two of surrendering to Theo's power, forgetting his grief when the chimera would pin his hands above his head, and fuck him. He has wanted Theo just like a teenager boy wants, wondering if he is big or not, rough or gentle lover, how it would feel to have his bare body against his own.

”You don't need to apologize. There is a box on the top shelf in my closet. Can you bring it here?”

Making a curious sound Theo obeys, pulling open the closet door and peeking inside. It only takes him a few seconds to find the familiar shape.

The chimera offers the box to him, but Liam refuses. He could tell the story without breaking into hysteria, but he can't go back there, their happy, innocent faces, the world in which they had dreams. In which they had a future. Maybe they would have gone to college together, been the perfect couple, and filled the cliche of marrying your high school sweetheart. It's also possible they would have broken up before college, deciding other people were an option too, but Liam is sure about one thing.

They should have had a change to find out.

”What did you find?” Liam knows what the lid of that box hides. It was Lydia who went through them with him, Liam loved having her around during the first, bleak days because she didn't fuss, or shoot him series of questions he couldn't answer, only supported and helped him quietly. The banshee never forced him to cheer up as long as Liam followed the normal rhythm, left the bed every morning, ate more than two spoonfuls, and only skipped school when he woke up stripes of tears on his cheeks, unable to even pack his bag for the day.

”Mostly pictures of you with some guy. He is a teenager, really good-looking. There is a green sport jersey. Yellow ribbon, some notes, blue stone. And a flash drive.”

”His name was Brett Talbot. He was my best friend before becoming my boyfriend. Hunters killed him.” Liam's voice is mechanical, emotionless. Weight of the emotions had already almost crushed him, and he can't let them come too close. Liam needs the pictures and the mementos near him but mostly he can't bear looking at them, and remembering Brett's last moments, every minute making the boy weaker.

Brett was only a pale ghost of himself, when he slowly raised his hand, only fingertips touching Liam's cheek. He knew the help was coming, felt their concern and fear approaching, but it wasn't enough.

”You have always been my sunshine, Liam. Smile for me.” Liam kept the tears down, and smiled shakily, still holding one of Brett's hands in his own. He was getting colder, his breathing sounding weird and difficult. Staring at his boyfriend Brett took his last breath, the silvery eyes becoming blind when his spirit disappeared.

Throwing his head back Liam howled, letting the world know about his sorrow, a piece of him leaving with the boy who had a big heart he kept hidden.

He always tries to remember the good things, like taste of Brett's golden body under his tongue. If they had a change to escape the world, it meant going to beach. Liam liked the late night hours best. No other people were in sight when he pushed Brett's shorts down, and took his cock in his hand.

Liam's hand was slick with come, and his gorgeous boyfriend, who was usually cool like a cucumber and didn't show his emotions smiled at him, all goofy.

Brett was his first, the one who kissed his cheeks when it got overwhelming, gave him time trying to make it as good as possible. Liam didn't see stars during his first time, but he almost understood the secret, trusting that the next time could be so much better. It was. He trusted his body more, followed his instincts, and just barely kept himself from coming too soon when the taller boy bit his shoulder, drawing blood.

He made a Valentine's card, carefully cutting the white and red paper, and managing to glue the first hearts to his desk. When he was actually standing at Brett's locker, Liam considered running, the card looking slightly ridiculous in his hands.

It was too late to disappear when ”What do you have there, blue eyes?” was whispered in his ear, and a strong arm was wrapped around his waist. Being just as elegant as usually Brett picked up the card, eyeing it curiously. Knowing he couldn't win, but trying anyway Liam made an attempt to steal the card back.

”Nothing. I'm going to get you a proper Valentine's Day card. Forget it.”

”Absolutely not.” Great. Liam should have just let the day pass like the others, maybe give Brett a blowjob in his bedroom, and not imagine the other werewolf would appreciate him being over-sentimental.

”This is one of the most thoughtful things someone has ever made to me. I love it, blue eyes.”

Liam sighs, eyes misty. Still he has mornings when he wakes up, and grabs his phone, expecting messages, random pictures of breakfast, and little stories of Brett's day.

”I really like you, Theo. But I can't date you in his situation. I'm not over him.” Liam hopes things were different. He adores Theo, knowing they could be good, great together, but Theo is really trying, opening up to people, and slowly making new friends. He can't be stuck with a boy who lives in shadows. Liam would leave the shadows at some point, he trusts Lydia who is still texting him almost daily, wanting to know how he is doing, but he is not going to ask Theo to wait. He is not that selfish.

”I'm sorry about him.”

Liam accepts the condolences like he has done hundred times before.

”May I?” Theo asks, fingers loosely holding his wrist, getting a nod from the blue-eyed wolf. Theo never imagines being good-looking and smelling of good cologne gives him an automatic right to touch people.

He is pulled into a hug, Theo's fingers drawing circles on his back. They hold each other for a long time, both knowing nothing is ruined between them. They'd still have this, companionship, late night study sessions, and silly sleepovers, telling each other stupid secrets.

I'd still like us to be friends, baby wolf.”

”I'd love that.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hate it.

It's never a game even though it begins as a purely physical thing. Liam's back is a beautiful tense bridge, and his swollen and wet lips are still parted. Taking his chin between his thumb and forefinger, Theo lets his thumb stroke the blue-eyed beta's cheek. Liam had flinched, the movement quick and almost invisible. Instead of the gentle gesture he had expected nasty words, maybe even a slap, Theo simply abandoning him on the white desert of his big bed.

The chimera wants to win the wolf's trust, open his heart and let Liam build a home inside. He could hurt anybody else, but not Liam who is so eager and open, pushes his thumbs in Theo's belt loops, and clumsily seduces him even though he'd only need to say a word, and Theo would get on his knees.

They grow together, becoming an item. They are not Liam, and the suspicious ally everyone loves to hate, but _LiamAndTheo._ He loves sex with Liam's, using that sinful mouth, and having that warm body covering his own. Usually he just holds Liam after sex, listening and feeling his body calming down, knowing how important it is to the boy to feel appreciated like that.

Sex is awesome, but he likes the long Sunday afternoons in bed with Liam even better. Hearts following the same rhythm they lounge on the big bed, having lazy talks about everything and nothing. Gradually one of them grows bored, pulling the other one up. They end up going for a jog, stretching their limbs in the night air. Later Liam makes him grilled cheese and hot chocolate.

They hate it. Every single member of his pack hates him being with the golden boy. Theo is coolly polite and quiet, keeping the smirk away when Scott wrinkles his nose. He is smelling them on one other, the idea breaking his precious peace of mind.

Taking a glass of water he sits down on the sofa, always staying away from the discussion in the room. The chimera is not interested to see their faces, or hear what they are saying. Only the blue-eyed beta makes him feel human, terribly weak and wonderfully soft inside.

Theo gets some especially dirty looks when he pulls out a book, immersing himself in the story.

Theo would be blamed for everything, it's as true as the moon and sun on the sky, but the darkness has always been there, inside the little beta who has the prettiest blue eyes Theo has ever seen. He had tasted it in their first kiss, picked apart Liam's scent, learning to notice the tiniest changes in his moods.

They are disappearing moments, gone in the next second, and only Theo senses his distaste, the repulsion growing into actual hate. When the others are looking, green, brown, or blue eyes finding his shape, Liam is like he always, the adoring beta, who would die for his alpha. Theo is quite sure that behind his sunny grin Liam imagines 101 different ways how Scott McCall could die.

Scott is moving on thin ice, when he makes the accusation, reaching the conclusion that Theo is responsible for the headless female body in the woods. Theo has blood on his hands, in the past his hands were stained with blood from fingertips to elbows, but he is not that kind of psycho who gets kick out of chasing and killing a helpless girl in the woods. He doesn't ask if the girl was raped too, but can guess the answer.

He makes one more nasty remark, eyes flashing red. Theo doesn't expect the movement, Liam jumping up and putting his solid body between his alpha and his boyfriend, pure challenge flickering in the air between them. He'd need to do only one thing, whimper a little, or say a word, implying he is scared of Scott, and Liam would be trying to gouge true alpha's eyes out.

Scott backs off, trying to keep the situation from escalating.

”Fine. It's fine.”

”Is it really?” Liam asks, fangs making his voice thick. Scott doesn't return a comment, just leaves with a suspicious look thrown over his shoulder.

Smelling vaguely satisfied Liam returns to him, putting his hands on Theo's shoulders, and straddling the chimera.

”I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you”, the werewolf promises, pressing a kiss on Theo's forehead. The chimera might fear him if Liam's darkness didn't feel like home.

Fuck if it isn't the hottest thing he has seen, when the beta has his fingers wrapped around the alpha's throat. He sees Scott's change, knows he could get one of his hands free, and slit open Liam's stomach, but on the last moments of his life he doesn't want to raise his hand against the werewolf he had loved like a little brother.

The alpha spark leaves his dying body, hitting Liam violently, pushing the werewolf straight to the unconsciousness when his body is trying to accept the new element. Theo is about to approach him when Liam gets up, forcing the wolf back, because he can't let the animal come and howl, attracting the attention of every supernatural being in Beacon Hills.

Liam has always been beautiful, brighter than any other soul in this town Theo wants to forget, but with the alpha power running in his body he seems even stronger, like the moon among the stars. His aura is already calling, the alpha wolf wanting followers, and Theo doesn't doubt they could find them. Beautiful creatures who'd have a little seed of golden darkness inside them too.

Theo is ready, knowing what the wolf wants when he lopes to the chimera. Theo lets his head to be yanked back, and accepts the lips on his neck, but after a few moments he takes the control back, doing the same to Liam. Tight grip of his hair makes the werewolf's skin tingle, and pulls a surprised little sound from his throat, but Theo is still gentle, when he scents the other were, and kisses his neck.

It's vital for Liam to remember that. Theo is glad to submit to him, and take his cock. As long as the werewolf is ready to do the same in return.

”We need to leave.”

”I know. I'm not scared, when I have you”, Liam replies, nuzzling his cheek, and kissing his lips, again putting his scent on Theo. During his nineteen years on earth Theo hasn't felt safe like that, protected when he has the young alpha werewolf by his side.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Teach me."

Theo stops fighting, letting himself to have the impossible. They are watching a movie, ”To all the boys I have loved before”, because the violent, dangerous chimera is helpless in front of a pair of innocent blue eyes and cutest pout he has ever seen. About halfway through the torture Liam falls asleep, his head resting on Theo's lap.

Hearing the car engine means that he'd have about three minutes to sneak upstairs, and leave Liam sleep before mrs Geyer comes inside, and sees them together. Forcing himself to stay calm Theo stays, taking a calculated risk. They are good people. He likes it there, working in the garden with Liam's mom, and watching sports when his busy step-dad is home. They are good, open-minded people. He wouldn't be thrown back on the streets only because their precious only child likes putting his tongue in Theo's mouth. 

Right?

Huge bag of groceries is the first thing he sees. Liam's mom puts it down, and glances at them, surprise making her scent lighter than usually. Saying nothing she smiles and nods at Theo.

Next afternoon, after an exhausting day at school he finds a flawless chocolate muffin on his night table.

She only attacks a few weeks later, giving them both a safe sex talk with a thick pile of pamphlets and condoms. Theo stares at a spot above her head, missing that time when he didn't know anything about being embarrassed. It's not a disguised warning to Theo though, but also a reminder to Liam. She wants them both to treat each other with respect. That realization lights a small candle in his chest, making Theo feel cared for.

Theo does his best to get the boyfriend thing right, even going to Mason for some advice. The dark-skinned boy rolls his eyes at him, giving light punch to his shoulder.

”You don't need to like rob a bank, and take him to a French restaurant, but you need to be serious. Liam may have this whole popular jock thing going on, but he is a romantic at heart, and if you don't want to be serious about him, you should stop before things get too far.

They drive around the city in Theo's truck, stopping for food and coffee, exploring the area together, Liam showing him meaningful places from his personal history. They are two teenager boys together, so of course it gets physical pretty quickly, Liam climbing to his lap, and offering his sinful mouth for kisses. He loves their make out sessions, appreciating every kiss and touch.

Theo is not going to push, stretch the boundaries until they snap. He'd just like a little bit more information, would love to know if sex and Theo are something Liam thinks about in the same sentence. His free hand covering his mouth Theo comes in the peace of his bedroom, mind full of pieces of fantasies, Liam starring all of them.

On the bed of his truck Theo takes that step, making the question. He had brought Liam to stargaze, and they had actually done that before getting lost in each other's bodies. They are both in a good mood, having touched each other a little.

”Are we ever going to have sex?” Theo touches the boy's parted lips with his forefinger, asking Liam to keep quiet until he has finished, ”I'm not angry. I'm more than happy to follow your pace. I'd just like a little update.”

”Garrett.” Whoever Garrett is, and whatever he had done, he is not a good guy. Even saying aloud that simple name drives away the happiness he had been smelling in Liam just moments ago.

”It happened on the backseat of Garrett's car.” Theo has seen Liam angry, frustrated, furious, and witnessed him being scared for all their lives, but his scent has never been wrong like that, sour and unpleasant with mix of fear and simple shame.

Theo wants his fingers around Garrett's throat.

Slowly he coaxes the story out, Liam losing his virginity on the backseat of Garrett's dirty car, where the legroom was filled with old food packages, and anybody could have walked in on the pair. Garrett had told him he felt good and tight. Theo believes that. Liam had surely been tight, his body reacting to the fear and embarrassment he was feeling, the boy wondering what would happen next.

”Did he put his mouth on you? Used his fingers? Did anything besides being a huge asshole?”

Theo expects the clueless face he is seeing, but still his chest vibrates with anger, his wolf wanting to taste blood.

”I know that face. No more murders, as we agreed.”

Nobody was talking about murders. Breaking his every limb wouldn't kill the Garrett dude.

The plan is born on that day. To make it reality Theo chooses a Friday evening when Liam's parents are gone, visiting friends in a different town. The boys had been asked to join them too, but Liam had shook his head, giving Theo a little smile behind his mom's back.

The blue-eyed beta wolf is expecting ordering food, and making out in front of the tv, and Theo sneaking to sleep in his bed. What he doesn't expect is Theo in a white button-up shirt, and tight underwear, waiting for him on his bed. Theo couldn't do much, but he had changed the sheets, and bought flowers, attempting to make it a little special.

”What's going on?” The werewolf asks, biting his lip. He is in sweats and t-shirt, his bare feet looking domestic. 

”This is me giving you the first time you should have had. Or we can just cuddle and watch a movie.”

He doesn't get a reply immediately, but there is no tension between the pair when the werewolf approaches the bed, sitting down next to him. Liam stays quiet, raising his hands to the small buttons of Theo's shirt. Theo has had people ripping clothes off him, but nobody has undressed him like Liam does, like Theo would be something extremely valuable.

”Do _you_ want to have sex with me?”

 _Have you seen yourself? I'd be stupid if I didn't want to sleep with you._ That kind of response he would give on a normal day, letting Liam have the gift of a small compliment, but Liam is not fishing for comments about his looks.

”Yes, I do, babe.” That does it. Liam leans closer, giving him a simple kiss.

”Teach me”, he whispers in Theo's ear, the words going straight to his cock. And Theo does. He reads Liam's body like finest poetry, loving sounds falling from his lips when the chimera's lips travel down his body. When the sweet warmth of Theo's mouth welcomes his cock, Liam is unable to keep the control, his claws ripping the sheet under their bodies.

”Calm down, baby”, Theo whispers, giving him time. The wolf retreats, Liam's golden eyes turning back to blue.

”Sorry”, he whispers, looking sheepish. Kissing the corner of his mouth Theo convinces him it's okay. Minutes later the tip of his cock circles Liam's hole, teasing them both. Lust is heavy in the air, but Theo kinda loves waiting, stretching the perfect moment.

"Are you sure about this?" Theo still asks, voice raspy from arousal.

"I have never been this sure about anything." The blue-eyed wolf just lies there, stomach and neck bared to Theo. Nobody has ever trusted him that much. Pushing inside his warmth Theo kisses the surprised o of his boyfriend's pretty mouth, watching Liam's eyelashes fluttering when he is trying to navigate the new feelings, and understand that sex can actually feel so damned good.

After giving him an orgasm Theo pulls his boyfriend into his arms, just holding him there. Liam always smells good, his scent soothing Theo in the ways he doesn't fully understand, but it's even little bit better now, when his come marks the werewolf.

”Did you like it?” The small question is whispered into the skin of his neck, and Theo is once again experiencing a mini heartbreak.

”You are perfect, baby wolf.” Theo kisses his forehead, hoping that his blue-eyed wolf could see himself through the chimera's eyes.

It's not that difficult to track down Garrett and leave a half-rotten roadkill on the backseat of his car.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm worried."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a small fic using the quarantine theme. This is the weirdest March I have ever experienced.

Normally they might sit down at the airport Starbucks, having a peaceful moment after an overwhelming flight, and treat themselves to coffee and bagels. Liam would absent-mindedly text their friends, the chimera by his side pulling out one of his two dollar paperbacks. They don't really need more than each other and silence.

Today they need to leave as soon as possible. 

Smell of fear is thick, suffocating in the air. Theo knows about fear, but he should only feel it when some creature from the ancient nightmares of the human society is about to gut him, not at the airport where he has been at least two dozen times. Some guy bumps into Liam, never knowing how close he comes to getting one of his limbs ripped off. Theo's usually icy control is melting, taking him to dangerous areas. The guy hears his quiet growl, giving him a weird look. 

His fangs almost come out.

”Calm down, babe”, Liam whispers, thumb rubbing his wrist. Theo pulls him to his side, putting an arm around his boyfriend.

Flying takes him and the wolf inside him on the edge even on a good day, but today relaxing would be impossible until he has Liam at home. Home would mean safety. His wolf wants nothing bad to people around the pair, but it's feeling possessive, protective now, when everybody is a potential danger to Liam.

He is happy to be at home where not everything is unpredictable, and at least a couple of things are under his control. Their luggage is left at the door, when they both walk to the bathroom. Clothes on the floor mark their route. It could be sexy to shower with Liam. They don't even often do that, because it easily ends with one of them on his knees, or a handjob, both of them wearing goofy smiles for the rest of the night. Now they are only desperate to get clean after sixteen hours of traveling.

The chimera is the first one to leave the bathroom. He is warm and pink from the shower, and pulls on a hoodie and a pair of sweats before going to kitchen to prepare a snack for them both. Taking out the tomatoes Theo sends grateful thoughts to Liam's mom who had filled the kitchen just previous day. They'd be doing just fine for several days, and could order groceries online after that.

The water in the bathroom stops, and the door is opened.

Carrying their sandwiches on a small tray he goes to the living room, finding Liam at the bay window, his favourite spot in the apartment. On stormy days he always sits there, the beach behind the house a perfect stage for nature's dramatic play. After having had enough of the dangerous beauty, Liam comes to the bedroom, his feet soft and quiet on the blue rug.

Storms always make Liam horny. Theo waits in the bedroom, yellow of his gaze meeting Liam's own. He lets the first touch happen, Liam pulling his shirt up, and kissing his stomach, or cupping his dick through his pants before deciding if it's something he wants to happen. Theo never knows. Sometimes Liam's touch lights the fire inside him, making Theo's teeth ache and dick swell. He wants to bite Liam's neck, and get his cock inside his boyfriend. Other times he is content holding his baby wolf, his arms protecting Liam from any danger.

”Everything okay?” he asks, putting the tray down, and lightly touching Liam's temple. The werewolf turns, hiding his face against Theo's stomach. Burying his fingers in his still damp hair the chimera waits.

”I'm worried.”

Werewolves getting sick had been only a rumor until Derek Hale was messaged by one of his old contacts. The contact had told them about weres who coughed for hours, keeping awake their loved ones at night. Their bodies were red and hot when their systems fought the infection, and full recovery took weeks.

They know about five deaths.

”And I know many people have it so much worse, but you know how I get when I can't work out.”

Liam's voice dies, embarrassment darkening his scent. Theo just continues calmly combing his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. He would never scold Liam for thinking about his own comfort, when it's just the two of them.

The beta wolf has lots of energy. As long as he has ways to get it all out, he is a ball of sunshine, happy and confident, but Theo has seen those other days too. Liam being irritated, his blood hot with frustration. At the beginning of their relationship he had to tackle Liam a couple of times, keep the werewolf on his back until he remembered he didn't want to come at Theo with fangs and claws.

”It's your Teddy here, you don't want to hurt me”, he murmured until the blue light returned to his eyes, and Liam backed off slowly, apologetic. _I'd lose my mind if something happened to you._

”I'm going to keep you distracted, baby wolf. And we can still exercise here, I promise that. This is for your own good.”

”I'm sorry. I'm silly.”

”Your problems are never silly for me. Except that one time when you wanted Corey to be your best friend, because Mason had eaten the last brownie, and you were angry at him. That was silly.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know he is always looking, T."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning here. Among my fics this one is little bit darker one.

”Is the still looking?” Theo asks, voice so low that only another supernatural can hear his words. Maybe it's weird to ask, they had been between eager kisses after all, but even though they have their differences, they agree about Liam Dunbar.

”You know he is always looking, T”, Brett responds, his eyes dark in the sunshine, but peeks over his boyfriend's shoulder anyway, finding a lonely figure on the bleachers.

"Such a pretty, sweet boy.” Pretty, sweet human. They have been noticing Liam Dunbar for months now. They are both serious about the relationship between them, haven't really considered hooking up with third person even though there had been those late night discussions, and conclusions. _Nolan? Too cute, too tame. Gabe? Kinda scary. Rough._

Brett forgets the delicious human, giving his full attention to his boyfriend.

”Looking good, babe. I like seeing you in my clothes.” Theo likes it too, had felt Brett's possessive eyes on his body through the day. Between third and fourth period Leah, Leanne or whatever her name is had tried to flirt with him, throwing her perfect blonde mane, and touching his arm. He had heard Brett quietly growling at the other end of the long hallway.

”Don't you dare to use the sex voice here”, he warns anyway. Theo has standards, and letting his boyfriend to get under his skin with his flirty eyes and the voice that's like warm honey at the school grounds doesn't meet those standards. Brett just blinks lazily, biting his lip. Theo drinks the sight, always fascinated by Brett's ability to look so innocent and sexy at the same time.

Without the chimera in the picture he would be breaking hearts left and right.

”How does he smell to you?” Brett had asked once, slowly running his fingers through Theo's hair, his eyes drowsy. They were on the balcony of the old packhouse, little tipsy from the wine they had spiked with herbs.

”Sweet and fresh. Like fruits.”

”It's like sugar to me. Chocolate mostly. I bet he tastes even better than he smells.” Theo stole his boyfriend's smile in a kiss, letting his hand slide under his white t-shirt.

Theo ended up between his boyfriend's spread legs, lips wrapped around Brett's cock, and fingers around his own.

But they don't only want to hook up with Liam Dunbar, not at all. Their wolves who often are one step ahead of them recognize Liam, want to be close to him, make him part of them. It's making Theo jumpier than usually, his wolf urging him to do silly things like going to Liam and licking his face, making the boy smell like him so other supernaturals would stay away.

As a born werewolf Brett is used to the wolf being a fluid, easy part of him. Now they struggle, the harder Brett pulls, the harder the wolf pushes. At most nights Theo almost wakes up, sensing his boyfriend leaving the bed, when the wolf keeps him awake, trying to call Liam even though the human boy can't answer. He is snappy, dark shadows under his eyes telling about all those sleepless nights.

Theo just packs two lunches, and lets him to be, trying to support his boyfriend quietly. He has been living in Brett's house since he was sixteen, and his parents had decided that if they couldn't have a straight son, they wouldn't have a son at all.

Brett's pack members didn't say a word, only welcomed him to the big, old house. He liked being around them, lounging on the worn sofas in the living room, hearing what kind of day everyone had had. Just when he was learning what it meant to really belong in a pack, all of that was stolen.

Ears ringing with their screams they had dragged each other back to the house. They spent a long time in the old bathtub, first cleaning the filth and blood away, then just sitting in the water, trying to understand the violence they had witnessed.

Other werewolves find the pair weird. Young alpha and his equally young only beta, but Brett had talked patiently, explaining that they weren't interested to steal anybody's land or betas. In the end they got what they wanted. Peace. Time to figure things out.

There is money now. With all the others gone there is money to keep the house in their hands, and food in their stomachs, even some for things like college, but it's a small consolation when their family is gone.

It's all innocent. Liam just likes watching them, Brett Talbot and Theo Raeken. He always sits on the same spot on the bleachers, watching most lacrosse practices and games. Theo sits on the first row. He never joins the joy or cheers of other teenagers, proud warmth just appearing in his green eyes when the star of the team, Brett does something heroic on the field. The handsome teenager wears his boyfriend's last name across his broad back, and a serene smile on his lips.

Afterwards they meet, looking like they would have been separated for years. Liam has seen his fair share of teenager make out sessions, but those two have their own rituals. They sit down, Brett staying still when his shorter boyfriend touches his cheeks with his nose. Theo shuts his eyes when his boyfriend's hand finds the back of his neck, just lightly holding the sensitive part of his body.

Liam had tried it at home, putting his own hand there. He was sitting on his bed, imagining it was Brett Talbot's big, warm hand instead of his own, but couldn't catch the feeling, figure out why the simple gesture gave Theo such pleasure.

He has seen the rings they carry in thin necklaces too.

It's a dangerous route home, his mom always warns him. Kids from the wrong side of the tracks like hanging out there. Liam doesn't like that kind of labels, tries to be open-minded, but when he stands in the circle of guys who had suddenly emerged from the shadows, it's clear they believe in labels.

In his own area he would be left alone.

Here he belongs to them.

They want his wallet and phone, but Liam doesn't think that's what they are really interested in. He tries to break the circle, push through between the smallest guy of the group and a tall and lanky one, but the tall one tackles him easily, throwing him back in the middle. Liam stumbles and falls, hitting his jaw making him see stars.

At least two of them have a knife.

When the blade pierces his flesh, and red stains appear on his clothes, it doesn't even hurt first. They play with him, seeing how much his body is able to take. Liam means nothing to them. He is just a boy in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Laughing they leave him bleed out on the small road.

”What the fuck?” He hears a boy's voice talking, and quickly approaching feet. His pained, foggy mind doesn't recognize the talker, but there is something safe in that voice. Liam only catches pieces of their discussion, their shaky, high voices, the two boys sounding young and scared in the heavy rain.

It hurts so much that he has become numb, his body still fighting for him, trying to make the transition less terrifying. Liam is aware of the wetness, his side and chest bleeding. In the end they had kicked him, laughing at him curling into a ball, trying to protect his vulnerable body.

”It's Liam.”

”You need to do it.”

”I never wanted power. I wanted my people, my pack.”

”I know, baby. Trust me, I know, but Brett, please. Don't let him die in our hands.”

His broken body is already in agony, when Liam hears the sound of fabric being torn, and warm breath hits his skin. Weakly he tries resisting, when something sharp feeling like teeth touches the side of his neck, the person looking for the right spot.

”Hold him down.”

Liam comes back in a big four-poster bed, feeling little too hot under the heavy quilt. Everything is too much, sounds and colours and smells hurting his head. Screaming is a primal reaction when his eyes, nose, and ears burn. Liam has no tools to raise above his body, and take the reins back in his hands.

”Hey, hey. Listen to me. Focus on me.” Grabbing his shoulders the Brett Talbot pushes him back on the bed. Eyes glowing red he talks Liam through the panic and confusion. Gradually he calms down, doesn't know why Brett's voice is like an anchor in the stormy sea of his mind.

Just when he is finally calmer, about to accept the bottle of water Brett is offering, Liam gasps, bringing his hands to his chest. Something is squirming inside him. The presence is in his mind too, solid and sure like it would have always been there.

”It's your wolf waking up. He wants to meet the world”, Theo Raeken smiles from the doorway, his muscular arms crossed on his chest.

He should have taken his last breaths hour ago. It's against the laws of physics that Liam is still there, but whatever the boys had done, they had saved his life.

”We are going to explain every single thing”, Theo promises, sounding different than at the school grounds. Theo doesn't have a role to play here, on his own ground.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”He is into books and you, why haven't you made a move yet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this, please. Just like usually, this is one of those fics I want to warn about. Suitable tags are probably domestic violence, and unhealthy relationship, but that doesn't happen between Thiam. Just approach this one cautiously especially if you have been in a bad relationship yourself, I wouldn't want to trigger anybody. 
> 
> For Thiam I'd give pining, pre-slash, and soft boys. Coffee shop AU? I do like putting the boys in coffee shops even though I don't like going to them myself. I also started a new job part-time job this week, and sucked at it, but at least writing is still making me happy.

”It's the fourth time this week”, Brett's breath tickles his ear. His voice is quiet, words disappearing quickly. Brett is only telling the obvious.

The blue-eyed boy is usually there on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Sometimes he spends a Sunday too, just sitting on the sofa in the dark corner where the bright lights of the combined book shop and café don't reach him.

Theo has worked at Storyteller for three years, and he finds patterns. Besides being his co-worker Brett Talbot is a close friend of his. Both of them collect adoring gazes, and phone numbers, but it's Brett the giggly girls and a couple of dreamy-eyed boys want to talk to. Entertaining old men and women with his knowledge of history is Theo's typical duty at work, but he likes that too, finding constant horny attention a little tiring.

Many regulars have a specific book type, but the blue eyes doesn't. About a month ago the boy had been reading Anne Frank's diary, when it rained for days, and he kept ordering hot drinks. Ten days ago his choice had been a violent book about half-naked knights and dragons. Last week Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda had been picked by his fingers.

Theo has sold him probably one hundred books at his point, but he hasn't found a pattern, figured out what kind of novels the boy has hidden in his heart. He is used to speaking in the language of books, would love a partner who'd rather take books than flowers. When his ex-girlfriend Tracy had turned 23, Theo had spent hours browsing lists of new novels, trying to find the perfect match.

It had been a wake up call to them both, when Tracy stared at the book wrapped in dark pink paper, looking hurt and disappointed. Tracy was the wrong person to him just like Theo was the wrong person to her. Tracy was part of his childhood gang, people he still adores and respects even though they are only able to get together two or three times a year. He had been dating Tracy, because it was easy, not because he was crazy about her.

The blue-eyed boy dutifully pays for the books. One dollar. Two dollars and fifty. Five when almost brand new Stephen King had piqued his interest. He never takes the books with him when he leaves. Once Theo had rushed outside Storyteller with an old Agatha Christie paperback, asking the boy about it.

”I have no place for them”, he had replied sadly even though his gaze was clearly longing. That day Theo had taken the Agatha Christie book with him, starting to collect the boy's books in the boxes under his bed.

”He is into books and you, why haven't you made a move yet?” Brett asks when they are both having a break.

”Shut up”, Theo rolls his eyes good-heartedly, ”Or we can always talk about Nolan and the carnival date.”

Making Brett Talbot blush is a win. Night at the carnival was supposed to be a get-together for their group of work friends, but after first fifteen minutes Brett and Nolan had disappeared. Theo found them hours later sitting at a small, rickety table. Nolan was holding a huge mint green unicorn Brett had won him at one of the booths, and his best friend, always cool Brett Talbot had a flower painted on his left cheek. Brett has never looked at anybody like he looks at Nolan, wondering how someone so pure can even exist.

He has been by Brett's side through numerous smoky nights, and knows it's getting serious now, when he avoids talking about Nolan, and spends lots of time grinning goofily at his phone.

Liam has his arms wrapped around his knees. _My boyfriend abuses me._ Dozens of times he has imagined telling that the guy behind the counter.

Storyteller and the green-eyed guy who always tries to find a couple of minutes to Liam are everything he has left. He often sits down, asks about Liam's day, or the book he is reading. If he took a step forward, crossed the line and made the friendly discussion a little heavier, dropping some hints too, ”Theo” would surely ask his number.

Even without Theo guy and his almost flirting, Liam would love Storyteller. It's always quiet. People keep their voices low, and only occasional burst of genuine laughter breaks the silence.

At home his whole life circles Garrett and Garrett's moods. If he comes home chatty, it's almost like getting the guy he fell in love with back. More often Garrett is already icy and thoughtful, slow. Liam is sent to bed without dinner like a little kid, pink and purple marks on his body reminding where the guy who brought him to pumpkin farm for their first date had hit him.

Last week he had spanked Liam, forced him to lie down, and pulled his pants down. Garrett's big hand hit him until he was screaming, apologizing for simply existing, because he couldn't figure out what the fuck Garrett really wanted to hear.

Gradually Garrett had cut all his ties. First it was Liam's job. Spending eight hours a day at the reception of a small family-owned hotel was nothing fancy, but he was paid enough, and adored meeting all the different people.

”I make more than enough to support us both. You don't need to bother with working.” Garrett was holding his shoulders, and smiling prettily, showing all his white teeth.

Liam didn't need other people. He only needed Garrett. That's what his boyfriend meant behind his words.

His phone and laptop had been taken a long time ago. Liam would have ways to get online. They even have computers at Storyteller. Couple of dollars would buy him an hour of internet time, but he can't do that. Trying to contact people from real life would make Garrett angry, and angry Garrett likes getting creative. Last time Garret had been in the creative mood had left marks of fingertips around his throat, and a permanent fear of high places in his mind.

Storyteller is the only place where he had felt safe, like he had even some control in his hands, so it makes sense that when he spits a tooth on the floor, and sees his bloody hand prints, he isn't calling 911, or trying to find help on his home street, where ladies in fur coats and expensive shoes wrinkle their noses at his begging hands, and swollen, bruised face.

His laugh had sent Garrett over the edge. The boy who once made him playlists and left lonely peonies on his desk hadn't been that far from taking his life. Liam had been curled on the sofa, watching an old The Simpsons episode. If he had known Garrett was coming home around noon, he would have already disappeared, trying to make himself invisible in one of the dark rooms of the house, but now his boyfriend had surprised him.

Liam's rare, tired laugh had been enough to make Garrett throw a glass at him. On the last moment he had turned, taking the hit with his shoulder instead of his face.

Usually it's a fifteen minute walk. Across the park, and down the street. After three turns he arrives, pushing open the door, but now Liam has to stop several times. There is something wrong with his hip. Every time he moves one of his legs, sharp pain shoots through his body. Liam is pretty sure he faints for a couple of seconds at one point, finding himself hugging a park bench, when he recovers.

Staggering at the door of the shop Liam finally falls, sending several boxes of postcards on the floor with him.

Theo's friend, the tall guy who carries too many experiences in his kaleidoscope eyes has been alarmed by the noise. He comes to investigate, finding Liam lying on the floor.

”Is Theo here?” he whispers, even that small effort hurting his dry mouth and throat.

”He has a day off, but I'll call him.” Behind the guy Liam sees a pretty dark-haired and dark-eyed girl watching him worriedly.

”Call 911, Kira.” That's the last thing he hears before merciful darkness steals him away.

Letting Theo support most of his weight Liam walks through the door. It's a small two bedroom apartment. Furniture is mismatched, and massive bookcases make the living room dark. They don't have the furniture that had been in Garrett's family for generations, swimming pool, or space for horses, but Liam is sure those walls have witnessed tons of good memories.

Instead of letting Liam build a nest on the sofa, Theo leads him to one of the bedrooms. The walls are blue, and there is a picture of New York skyline on the wall. Sheets and blankets in the big four-poster bed look fresh, tempting, but Liam doesn't want to be a bigger burden than he already is. Inviting him to live with them for now is a lot from Theo and Brett.

”You don't need to give up your bedroom.”

”I don't need to do anything, but I want to give you privacy.”

”I have contacted your friend, Mason. Him and Corey are driving here tomorrow. Your mom is coming too.”

”Do they think...?” _Do they think I'm a fucked up person? Do they still want me back? Do they still want to love me?_

”Nothing is your fault”, Theo replies to his unsaid questions, softly patting his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> autumnsaturdays on Tumblr.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's all I want. I'm trying too."

Theo is feeling thin, almost transparent. At most nights he is in the woods, listening to the small animals around him, and feeling the fresh air on his soft fur. Sometimes he runs, letting the wolf carry him until his whole body aches. Occasionally he just lies down on the carpet of grass. Once one squirrel decided to climb on his shoulder, his small paws tickling Theo. Animals of forest don't know what he is, but they sense the lack of danger, understanding they don't need to fear his claws and fangs.

In normal circumstances Mrs Geyer wouldn't like him staying out in the darkness without even letting people know where he is, but things have been different since that March night. When Theo returns to the house, smell of coffee in the kitchen, and Liam's heartbeat upstairs, porch light, and a note from Mrs Geyer are always waiting for him. Her neat letters remind Theo to tell her if anything is wrong, that he could talk about any problems he has.

Four or five hours later he joins Liam at the breakfast table. Theo's feelings haven't changed, he still cares with his whole ragged heart, but he misses old Liam, the boy who didn't have chapped, dry lips, and dark bags under his eyes. Terrors of March are like invisible tattoos on his face. Before March he had had little bit more innocence, had trusted the world more.

Maybe he could have taken March if they hadn't had three separate funerals to attend afterwards. Black glasses hid Theo's dry eyes. Liam was allowed to pull them off, see the evidence that he didn't share their grief. Of course losing anybody that young was a tragedy, but they weren't his friends, Pretending to feel real sadness would have been cruel, bringing back memories of the time when no feeling on Theo's face was a genuine one.

The werewolf's fingers danced on his skin. Finally he stopped, forefinger and middle finger resting under his eyes, and thumb touching his cheek. Theo swallowed, finding it amusing how close he allowed the werewolf to be. Liam could have done serious damage, used his claws to destroy his eyes, and ruin him.

”You are a hero”, Brett Talbot said once, staring in the distance. He was the only witness of Theo's actions, pair of grey eyes following his every step, when Theo ran around, pulling the members of McCall pack to safety, avoiding the creatures, and the acid. Couple of times he had tried to get up, hoping to help him, but had always fallen clumsily, missing his usual easy grace.

”Let your body heal”, Theo shouted through the rain, watching the born werewolf struggling like a wounded animal, ”You are going to hurt yourself even more.”

”I don't want to be a hero.”

Accepting the answer Brett smiled at him, respecting Theo in a way he hadn't been respected before. Brett was counting days too, just waiting for the day to leave Beacon Hills behind. They owed the town nothing.

”Do you hate me?”

”I understand you.” Letting his hand fall Liam kissed his both cheeks, thanking Theo for his honesty.

”Good morning, baby wolf.” Theo kisses his forehead like their habit is. Easily Liam offers his neck for the next kiss, his strong fingers coming to rub Theo's nape. On the other side of the table Liam's mom smiles at the ritual.

Their relationship is tired but strong. At least three times a week Theo finds a werewolf at his door, or on his bed. ”I want to be with you. I want it so bad, but...” Throwing his hands in the air Liam gave everything he had, hoping Theo would understand without words that he could only expect the simplest things, Liam's presence, his feverish kissed, and lazy, steady partnership.

”Maybe I'm greedy...” Theo's kiss killed the sentence, making Liam forget his self-doubt.

”He has to get away. This town is going to kill him.” Theo almost winces, hoping he could have found a different way to send the message, but Liam's mom doesn't look upset, only thoughtful. She'd probably never look surprised again after being woken up at that night in March, and finding a bunch of bloody people in her living room. Maybe taking them to any other house of the pack would have been more logical, but in Theo's world Liam's house is the only safe place of Beacon Hills.

”I know, honey. I don't know what happened in March, but I have eyes, and I can see what it is doing to my son. Let me think about it.”

The trip is paid by her as a graduation present to them both. If they'd drive slowly, stopping to see whatever would catch their interest, they'd reach the small farm of Liam's aunt in ten days or two weeks. Theo had talked with Giselle on the phone, and looked at the pictures from the farm dozens of times. He saw them swimming laps in the small lake, and napping in her garden, Liam healing when every corner wouldn't remind him of March.

”I trust you to take care of him.”

Theo nods, accepting the hug from the small woman. He is taking the responsibility seriously. She is giving the most valuable treasure of her life in Theo's hands, and he'd never abuse that trust. They are the most important people of his life, Liam, and his mom who would walk through fire for her only child.

The first place where they spend the night is a small farm miles away from the highway. Liam sits cross-legged in the grass, holding a small baby sheep in his lap. There are kittens too, and a small pony who is glaring at Theo. On the other side of the fence he follows the chimera, trying to sink his teeth in the flesh of his arm when he is not paying attention.

”You shouldn't worry about me so much.” Liam is talking to the lamb, the baby animal attentively listening to his every word, but the words are to Theo.

Theo has leaped over bigger obstacles than the fence surrounding the sheep, but now he chooses the gate, closing it carefully behind himself. Sitting down he keeps Liam between his legs.

”It's making you sick.”

”What do you mean?” the chimera asks, sliding his arms around Liam's body, and blowing warm air to his hair. Making a small, pleased sound the wolf pushes back, appreciating Theo's strength behind himself.

Of course Theo is tired, knowing he has been stretching himself too far, but he is managing, keeping his head afloat, trying to focus on good things. Sometimes he wakes up with dry blood on his already healed skin. Theo doesn't know what happens when he is dreaming, wandering in the gloomy lands of his mind, but the blood and the small tears of the sheet tell how desperately he has tried to find relief, a way out.

At those nights he always walks across the hall, quietly opening Liam's bedroom door. Wanting to avoid startling the wolf he lies down on the spare mattress next to the bed, letting Liam's scent and breathing lull him.

”I don't know what I mean. It's one of those things my wolf knows.” The wolf warming to Liam, letting Theo know that falling for the boy wouldn't be dangerous. Liam would be there to catch him. That night in the woods, when the animal inside him urged him to choose left, the path taking him straight to the others. Without that one little moment he would have arrived too late to save anybody.

He is open-minded in the world of wolves, knowing that he doesn't know everything, and could never learn everything. If Liam's wolf has a gut feeling, Theo is not above following the advice.

”I'll try”, he promises, listening to the steady thumps of Liam's heart.

”That's all I want. I'm trying too”, the wolf replies, turning around in his grip, and softly kissing Theo.

Before the leave in the morning, Theo has arranged for Mrs Geyer to come and pick up one of the kittens when they'd be old enough to leave their mom. Little ball of black fur had slowly followed Liam on his stubby legs, meowing sadly when he was left behind in the basket with his siblings. Liam didn't say a word, but longing was clear in his scent.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry I got excited."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2k words of birthday-themed fluff, because why not? :D

”Morning”, he whispers, offering his neck for scenting when Theo comes to the kitchen. He is already ready for school, having once again stolen a hoodie from Liam's closet. Pinching the red fabric between his fingers Liam takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes, letting himself have the moment's peace.

The chimera always smells good, like forest and oranges, but ever now and then it's even better, the scent stronger and brighter than usually. ”In a good mood, babe?” Liam asks, nose brushing his cheek when Theo turns away, pulling out a chair.

Theo is warm mornings, and waking up in the middle of a nightmare. Liam rolls over, fangs and claws out, terribly restless, when the wolf pushes. He knows it's not possible, wolf is only spirit, and power, but still he lies there, fearing for his life, and imagining the animal is going to burst through his skin, and kill him in the process.

Panic in his heartbeat wakes up Theo who whispers promises about sunlight and better morning on his sweaty skin.

”Mhm”, he makes a happy noise, lightly rubbing his cheek against Liam's face before picking up an orange.

It seems like an ordinary morning. They say goodbye at his locker, Theo pressing him against the metal door, and kissing him in a way that doesn't leave questions. Holding his chin between two fingers the chimera gives the last kiss on the tip of his nose.

”See you later, baby.” Taming his uncontrolled breathing Liam walks to the opposite direction.

”What are you doing here?”

”Why aren't you with Theo?”

Questions hit him immediately, when Liam takes his usual seat at the cafeteria. It's definitely a worrying sign that even Brett has lowered his book, and looks a little concerned. The born werewolf might die for him on the battle field, but usually he is above all their little every day worries and dramas.

”Theo is coming.” Liam isn't exactly sure where he is coming from, and hadn't still sensed his presence in the cafeteria. He doesn't understand the confusion of the boys. They are not joined at the hip, both liking having their own space too.

”I thought you'd eat alone today.” They do that maybe twice a week. He likes Theo's steadiness. He is never trying to take all Liam's time, make himself the only name in the werewolf's social calendar, but sometimes it's nice to have a private moment.

”It's his birthday”, Mason gently reminds him.

It's a horror story in three words, because Liam has ears for details. He is the one who remembers birthdays and other important dates in addition to tons of useless information.

There is no time to try to catch him between the classes, but Liam sends a text. Second. Third one without receiving an answer.

Carrying a candy bar from the vending machine he walks to the parking lot after school. The truck is still waiting on the usual spot.

The chimera is obviously nervous, eyes avoiding his own, and fingers tapping the steering wheel. In the company of any other person he'd hide it all, take the control by looking in the eyes, and forcing himself to stay still, but he trusts Liam, believes he wouldn't throw Theo's real feelings back to his face.

”I'm sorry”, he begins, wanting to avoid the awkwardness, ”I shouldn't have...” _I shouldn't have expected you to care. I shouldn't expect to have normal things like birthdays. I'm sorry I got excited._

He has seen Theo fearing for his life, and being exhausted, too tired to care about anything, but those things weren't as worrying as the simple shame covering his scent. Liam is having none of that, doesn't let Theo just to brush the issue away, and have it becoming one more itchy, uncomfortable memory.

Theo has so little, and he is afraid of losing even the things he has. Wanting normal things like having his birthday noticed is not making him a bad person. Liam knows that his own parents would continue the birthday tradition into his adulthood too, always remembering him with a phone call, and a present even if they couldn't be together on his special day.

”I forgot. I never meant to forget your birthday, but we are going to celebrate on Saturday, okay?”

That's his boyfriend. The one who teases him by doing shirtless push ups in the room, when Liam should be focusing on his homework, and hugs him like he wouldn't get another change to do that. He loves Theo's hugs, feeling small and protected even though he always does his best to protect the chimera too.

”Give me a smile, babe? We are okay.” That smile is tiny, and hesitant, but still there.

On Saturday his mom sees him padding to the kitchen before the crack of dawn. Her concern is a little suffocating, but sweet too. She is always wary when Liam wants to do test his skills in the kitchen, because her most memorable Mother's Day happened when she stood outside wearing only her dressing gown, and feet bare, needing to call 911 after her son had wanted to make some cupcakes.

Liam has learned from his mistakes, and even though their blackened, smoky kitchen reaches top 5 on the list of his most embarrassing memories, it was at least way better than the whole house burning to the ground.

”Everything okay, honey?” she asks a couple of times, but Liam has everything under control. He moves slowly, thinking before before doing and checking everything carefully, when he prepares pancakes, and croissants, cuts fruits in neat pieces, and pours orange juice into glasses.

”Back to the bedroom”, he commands, when familiar feet stop on the top of the stairs.

Gorgeous boy is waiting for him sitting on the blue comforter of the bed. Sometimes just looking at him still takes his breath away. Liam always tried his best to be open-minded, knowing people had different views and preferences, but he never played with the idea of being nothing else than straight before Theo.

He'd love to devour Theo before the food, but he just sits down, reminding his dick that they are not only interested in the other boy, because he looks good shirtless, and smells amazing.

Theo is still doing it, his hands heavy and eyes guarded when he slowly takes bites of the food. They were quite new, didn't know each other as well as now, when Liam made a mistake, picking up a simple apple slice from the chimera's tray.

The slice fell, forgotten, when Theo's teeth bit into the soft flesh of his hand. Liam froze. On this day he still doesn't know what guided him to give Theo exactly right reaction. Staying still he urged the chimera to let go, encouraging him with steady lips even though feeling the teeth holding his hand brought something sour in his mouth. Theo's jaws were strong, relentless. His instinct to protect his food could have sent Liam home with an injury even his werewolf healing couldn't have helped.

Luckily they were outside at the bleachers, only a couple of giggling freshman girls sitting three rows below them.

Liam had no time to follow his healing kicking in, when the chimera let go. He was a lot more worried of Theo, the shadow of the wolf behind him, and the obvious thoughts of truck, highway, and maps in his eyes. He wanted to run, believing that one helpless reaction had ruined everything.

”Don't fucking move”, he snapped, knowing he might not have seen Theo again if he had been allowed to go. Taking a ball of tissues he wiped off the blood, trying not to notice how his fingers shook.

”Hug me”, he asked, leaning closer, and nuzzling the boy's cheek

”I'm sorry.” The whisper was gentle, quiet in his ear. Liam sighed, holding the boy a little longer, remembering all the warnings he had heard. They would have been overjoyed to hear about this, Liam getting teeth and blood and pain from his boyfriend after doing a perfectly harmless mistake.

”I accept your apology." 

With Hayden they were always doing that, sharing lunches, and stealing food from each other. Liam didn't even notice his juice box being gone, and a piece of her sandwich disappearing wasn't the first thing Hayden worried about. But Liam has always had his comfortable middle class life to return to, he hasn't needed to go bed with a growling stomach, or wonder where he would get his next meal after finishing one.

Visit to the bookshop is his birthday present to Theo.

”Whatever book you want, babe. My treat.” He beats an old man to an armchair, and unpockets his phone, knowing Theo could take anything from twenty minutes to hour and half. Sinking in the pleasant quiet bubble he plays games on his phone, and checks his messages, responding with a smile when Theo passes him, giving a kiss on his forehead. On the third time a mug of cold iced tea is brought under his nose.

It's an extra birthday treat, when both of his parents need to work late on Saturday, leaving the house empty. Pushing the control away Liam walks in the empty, quiet rooms. He had closed the curtains, leaving only a couple of lamps on.

”Run, baby.” The whisper comes from the kitchen, sending him up the stairs. Theo catches him at the door of his bedroom, small human nails scratching his hips under the hoodie, and lips hot and wet on the side of his neck. The wolf goes pliant, wanting to wrap itself around Theo's wolf.

He hasn't been a virgin in a long time, was very familiar with Hayden's body, the curve of her hips, and her tickling mane of hair, but it's different with Theo. Whole other story they are exploring together.

The chimera has two fingers inside him, when it starts feeling good, Liam grabbing the cloud of pleasure, and making it his own. Eyes flashing gold he looks at Theo, who gives a golden look in return. His smile is soft, not cocky, or mocking, but a real one.

”You are wearing too many clothes.” He feels weird about watching Theo's covered body, when he is naked, his jeans and lying in a forgotten pile on the floor. Understanding his mild discomfort Theo sits up, pushing his jeans down his legs, and quickly stripping off his white shirt.

Grabbing his boyfriend's broad shoulders Liam gives his wolf a couple of inches. The animal is satisfied, when his human teeth scratch Theo's silky skin.

”Easy, baby wolf”, Theo murmurs without meaning the words, when Liam's teeth mark his neck. The wolf likes it, seconds of purple skin, and imagining Theo walking like that in school, mark on his skin telling even the humans and their weak noses that he is absolutely taken. There is this girl, fiery redhead Hannah something who is always trying to flirt, bringing his perky five foot something and big Bambi eyes in Theo's personal space.

Once she was actually asking Theo out despite knowing that his boyfriend was standing next to them, perfectly capable of hearing her ridiculous suggestion. Pushing his tongue down the chimera's throat in a crowded hallway, and smelling the teenager lust around them is not his greatest memory, but at least Hannah finally got the message.

Liam forgets all about Hannah and all the other people, who smell like hopeful attraction around his boyfriend, when Theo's fingers reach the most pleasurable spot inside him. Legs twitching he tries to take it, fly through the pleasure, but it quickly becomes too much, when the chimera brings his mouth in the game too. He isn't exactly sucking the werewolf's cock, just giving his hardness sweet, little kisses, but when he is sensitive like that, colours brighter, and touches more intense than usually, it doesn't take much before he is coming.

Something hard pokes his hip, and Liam offers his hand, wrapping his fingers around Theo. He is hard, desperate, pupils blown with arousal, when he comes, filling Liam's fist.

”God you are beautiful.”

It's a little warm under the blankets with Theo holding him, but Liam wouldn't have it in any other way. His wolf feels soft like a puppy, relaxed, when they are between Theo and the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo Raeken always knows better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some days ago I was having terrible spring allergies, and this happened, when I was feeling sorry for myself. :D

He was never supposed to end up in this situation, helplessly watching his usually perfectly healthy werewolf boyfriend who is wrapped in three blankets, and making the most pitiful sounds. Pair of swollen, watery eyes expect Theo to snap his fingers and solve the problem. Theo would be fine if they were facing a creature of darkness, or a rogue wolf, would know how to use his fangs and claws to end the fight as soon as possible, but Liam's signs of sickness, chapped, dry lips, and uncomfortably red nose are outside his abilities.

”You weren't supposed to get sick”, he murmurs, words sounding like a question from his lips.

”Yes. I only did it to annoy you”, Liam replies, rolling his eyes, but a sneeze breaks his voice. Making a disgusting noise with his snot-filled nose Liam changes tactics, and pushes his bottom lip forward just a little bit, knowing how helpless he looks, when he stares at Theo with those blue eyes.

”Please, baby.”

His wolf is going crazy. Absolutely crazy, because it's Liam breathing funnily, the usually steady noise being scratchy, and heavy like every breath would hurt. Things used to be so much simpler, when he didn't spend this much time having cheesy thoughts about this stubborn, beautiful boy, or holding his hand.

It's terrifying to like it, the domesticity, when every night doesn't smell like blood and bullets.

”At least blow your nose properly”, he suggests, pointing at the box of tissues on the night table.

”I'm not dying, you know. You look like you are planning my funeral. I want yellow flowers.”

”How do you know? Your health was supposed to be perfect.”

”If I'm going to die, we can write it on my gravestone. _Theo Raeken always knows better._ ”

Shaking his head Theo leaves the room, promising to come back with something to eat for the wolf.

”Don't make me damn soup. I want something cold”, Liam's annoyed voice carries through the house, when he reaches the sunny kitchen. 

Feeling Clueless Theo opens one cupboard door. What is he supposed to prepare? Maybe he should shift, catch Liam a bunny or something. Couple of months earlier Valentine's Day had happened to be on the same day as full moon. Theo doesn't remember much about that night, only paws hitting grass, and heavy breaths and golden eyes in the woods, but he wouldn't forget the next morning, dead stare of the deer, and Liam who looked ready to throw up, but vaguely impressed too.

”My wolf wants to do really naughty things with you”, he had whispered to Theo, pulling him to the bedroom.

”And stop having dirty thoughts. I want company. What kind of boyfriend are you, Theo Raeken?” For such a terribly sick person Liam still has lots of strength to use his voice.

The bunny idea gets his wolf quite excited, he'd love providing for Liam's wolf, but Theo hushes the predator, choosing a popsicle and a big glass of water instead.

”I think you should take a shower.” Liam had eaten his snack, looking relieved when the cold met his hurting throat. He turns towards Theo, frown on his face telling what he thinks about the suggestion.

”You are walking to bathroom, or I'll carry you here. When you are in the shower, I'll change the sheets, and you are going to feel at least little bit better, baby.” Theo is not controlling. Liam is free to do as he wishes, and go around putting his foot in his mouth as much as he likes. Theo only pushes when the wolf's safety or well-being are on the table.

Liam knows he is right. Every person with common sense admits that, and even though he is a shivering, sweaty ball, he is not too sick to walk the little distance to the bathroom, and give a quick wash to his body. Still keeping one of the blankets wrapped around his shoulders he drops his feet on the wooden floor, and gets up.

Theo watches him going, wondering once again how they even arrived where they are on this day. Looks got longer, and attraction more obvious. Liam slipped his hand into his own, and kissed his cheek in front of his pack like it wouldn't have changed everything.

Usually Liam's mom is pretty firm about gathering together for meals. It's a rule Theo has been happy to follow, because he genuinely likes the evening meals, and because she is open-minded about other things, like letting them sleep in the same bed. Their touches are never sexual when the house is not empty. He just likes it, peaceful rhythm of Liam's breathing, and knowing he has a place where he belongs. If Theo is sleepless, too anxious to let the waves of rest steal him away, he takes a book, and goes to the den, curling up in the armchair.

Every time he is found by his wolf, and offered a glass of orange juice, and pancakes, the breakfast Liam only makes, when he is sensing the uneasiness in the air, knowing Theo is not feeling well.

Today Mrs Geyer has prepared two bowls of risotto, letting him take the food upstairs with two slices of spicy carrot cake, and a question how her baby is feeling.

Said baby who is also known as sweetheart and honey, had blown Theo in his truck last weekend like his dick would have been the last drop of water to a dying man, but there are things moms should never know about their sons.

Liam is fresh from his shower, and little less pale, when he waits for Theo on the clean, white sheets of the bed. Putting the tray down he lets the wolf inside him come to say hello too. The blue-eyed wolf sees green mixing with gold, knowing the wolf is there too even though Theo is keeping the reins in his hands. 

”I love it when you are cuddly”, the werewolf murmurs, one of his hand resting on the chimera's back. Theo would love to give him more cuddles, lie down together, and let the warmth of his body meet Liam's until the werewolf would wiggle away from him, murmuring about being too hot, but he doesn't want to hear grumpy comments about cold food today.

”Are you here tomorrow too?” The question is sudden. Theo doesn't answer immediately, just glances at the boy who is lying next to him, mouth open, and drooling a little. Liam is soft between sleep and consciousness, his muscles relaxes, when Theo lets tips of his fingers touch his back. He probably wouldn't remember the weird question in the morning.

”Yes, baby wolf. I'm here tomorrow too.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But I don't want to talk about Brett now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about the opening scene of Fast & Furious 5, and this happened. It has been way too long since I have watched those movies. 
> 
> There is a mention of child molestation and serial rapist, but that has nothing to do with the fic itself. I just like to warn about such things.

Theo tries to look upset, or at least hide his true feelings. It's not every day when a guy is sentenced to likely spend rest of his life behind bars after all. Hungry cameras snap around him, trying to steal a piece of his emotions, when the journalists hunt for the last perfect shot of Theo Raeken, multiple murderer and the person who knows the location of the 2,5 million dollar jewel collection.

None of his people are present. Especially Liam couldn't risk losing his anonymity, or being connected to Theo Raeken. Last months had been quiet, but Theo is trusting the promise Liam had whispered in his ear before he had walked outside his hands up, surrendering and giving his team time to leave the property and save themselves.

They don't have much time left, only the night and the two hour bus drive before he'd be locked up safely in the desert hell, the best prison in the country which is impossible to escape from. Many had died trying, been eaten by the bullets on their hopeless run to freedom.

About 24 hours later, after a night spent listening to the questions in his head Theo is sitting right behind the driver, hearing him cursing when the bus starts coughing, and slows down. The driver and three guards are dead men walking anyway, living the last minutes of their lives, but smarter guys would stay locked up in the bus, trying to call for backup. Now those frustrated, sweating men are already thinking about weekend, having a beer or two in front of the TV, and don't taste the danger in the air.

Eyes following the two men Theo waits until they are outside, crouched down in front of the bus. When the bullets come, bursting open their heads, Theo bends forward, putting his head between his knees, trying to protect his mouth and eyes, when the windows explode, glass raining on the criminals around him.

Dark shapes enter the bus, and the shooting begins, when the two guards at the back respond to firing. His team members love dramatic entrances, and they are not only aiming at the guards.

Stitch, one of the most famous child molesters of the decade falls first. Bullets arrange Larkins' face again too. He was known to have raped and murdered at least 20 women.

Strong hand grabs his forearm, pulling Theo up. It's Liam standing next to him, a stripe of dirt on his forehead, and looking like he'd be on a peaceful walk in a park. He has always loved Liam's chaos, his thirst for danger and adrenaline.

”We have to stop meeting like this, darling.” Teeth nip the shape of his bottom lip before Liam cuts the chains, and puts a gun in his hand. Wrapping his hand around the metal is familiar, comforting. Quickly he follows Liam out of the bus, team members around them leaving the vehicle too. Everyone knows where they are going, opening the car doors smoothly. Less gently Liam pushes him into one of the cars too. Theo hits his forehead on the seat, and notices a familiar person watching his suave arrival.

”Did you miss me?” Brett Talbot smirks at him from the driver's seat, ”Orange really isn't your color, Raeken.” The car is the best money can buy. Softly Brett turns it around, and asks for speed, results of the finest engineering work responding immediately.

They travel for two days, hiding in nameless houses, when the sun is up, and people are traveling. When the stars and moon arrive, they hit the road, changing the driver when one of them gets tired of holding the steering wheel.

”What's the plan?” Theo asks, when they are approaching a small, quiet beach town. Brett and Liam have his life and everything else in their hands, but if he couldn't trust those two, Theo wouldn't trust anybody.

”Plan is a boat, and a little cruise. You need to keep that pretty face hidden for a while”, Brett replies from behind a book.

They need to talk. Knots between them, Theo's dangerous mistakes are obvious, but Liam doesn't return to those dark times before they are in the small bedroom of the boat. Behind the closed curtains they'd see only water, and every passing minute takes them further away from the curious eyes, and gossiping tongues.

”Rookie mistake”, he murmurs, voice dangerous, cutting, ”I told you. Brett told you. I knew Stilinski was a cop, and still you go and trust him.”

”Since when have you done rookie mistakes, Raeken?” Now the voice rises, his pure anger making the words sharp and clear. Angry Liam is known for pulling off fingers, and crushing the kneecaps of their enemies, or anybody who has stepped on his toes. If the words were aimed at a different person, Theo would prepare for cleaning the blood from the walls, but they are Liam and Theo, sweethearts since high school, raised to follow in the footsteps of their parents. They attack with words, power of their fights shaking the roof of the house, and making the people in other rooms roll their eyes, but they'd never raise their fists against each other.

”I'm sorry, babe. I can't give you more than that.” Stilinski had been good at what he was doing, slowly sneaking his way in Theo's second circle, just outside the bubble of the most trusted people, where he could have picked up names, and destroyed half of their empire.

”I can't lose you. That can't happen again”, the blue-eyed man climbs into his lap, cuddly and needy. He has been keeping the reins in his hands for a long time. It's Theo's turn to offer comfort now.

”I'm so sorry”, he whispers, kissing Liam's hairline, and tightening his grip around the other man.

”I pulled in so many favors. The next time Brett wants something, we are not going to complain, but just get the thing done.”

Theo groans at that. Brett is brother, more important than some people who share his blood, but when he wants favours, it's always because he wants to get something ”small and pretty” to Nolan. Those ”small and pretty” things are never located in neat stores, where swipe of a credit card could buy them, but in the bunker of some half-crazy private collector who daydreams of feeding the thieves to alligators.

”But I don't want to talk about Brett now.” Liam's voice drops, becoming darker and softer. His hand leave Theo's shoulders, and grab the hem of his t-shirt. He lets that happen, allows the other man to bare his upper body. Biting his lip Liam looks at him, lightly touching his sides. Gradually his touches become more daring, sensual, when he follows the familiar routes. He hasn't forgotten how they liked touching each other.

”I missed you, baby. Everything about you. Your mind. Your spirit. But your body too.” Theo has ached too, missed their quiet, early mornings, having toast and orange juice in the kitchen, when they are half-awake at most. At the runs around the lake they talk business, and scheme, loving the darkness they recognize in each other. Couples who murder and steal together stay together.

His left hand has reached Theo's waist. Now he is using nails, lightly scraping Theo's skin. He is very much into that, biting, and scratching, marking, mixing the pleasure with faintest hints of pain. Tomorrow their people would see the marks on Liam's neck.

”I want to feel this inside me.” The voice is only whisper, when Liam touches his dick with one finger. His body is waking up under Liam, blood rushing south reacting to his careful touches.

Theo is more than happy to make that wish true. He missed it too, unforgiving heat of Liam's insides, and his passion. Sometimes they burn together, just wanting to jump over the edge. Other times it's good and slow, sweet and loving.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stay", Theo offered.

Many people don't want to understand. They see Theo, holding his arm around Liam's waist, and notice Brett who obviously lives in their little bubble too, and think they have the trio all figured out.

”They both your boyfriends?” The person asking that is obviously already patting himself on the back for his open-minded attitude. Theo keeps a sigh inside him, small smile pulling his lips, when he looks at the sight in front of him. Liam hadn't been in the mood for the picnic, and being around groups of people, but Brett had sweet-talked him into doing that. Now the werewolf is eating a muffin, and smelling happy, relaxed. Brett hasn't broken the bodily contact, his hand resting on the smaller werewolf's thigh. He is whispering sweet, silly, nothings in his boyfriend's ear.

They are both smitten with him.

”No.” He never offers more explanations voluntarily, is experienced enough to wait for their confused questions and slight annoyance, when they finally see the bonds between them right. Some take the information and just roll with it. Theo appreciates that, their belief that people should do whatever they want as long as they are not hurting others, or themselves, but others find it weird and sick that Theo's boyfriend has a boyfriend who is not Theo's person.

 _Brett Talbot is back in town._ Theo first heard it in May last spring, and didn't pay much attention even though he was aware that Brett and Liam had been a thing. Theo had never asked about the thing, didn't really know if it was only little rough sex, locker room kisses, and messy sheets in their beds. They could have been dating properly too, based on the stories he heard, Talbot could be nearly every woman's dream son in law if he wanted to do that.

On the porch sofa, between Mrs Geyer's purple and blue decorative pillows Theo had the first row seat to witness their reunion hug.

”Missed you”, Liam murmured, words muffled, when his cheek was pressed against the born werewolf's chest. Brett stroked his back, smelling of affection and little bit of sadness too. Gently he broke the hug, and turned to meet Theo.

”You take care of him, alright?” Theo had seen pictures, the sleepy smile, and kissable lips. He was prepared for the eyes which reminded him of stormy summer days. It was Theo's own little secret how a moment of soft confusion surprised him, and he was tempted to run his fingers through the soft waves of Brett's hair.

Later he did all that, played with Brett's hair, when he was resting, his head in Theo's lap. They cuddled like it would have been happening for years, and he found out Brett gave the nicest shoulder massages.

He never hated or even disliked Brett Talbot, not even during the first months, when Liam started smelling of longing and didn't seem to talk about anything besides the born wolf. Theo was ready to let his hands fall, and allow Liam to go.

His blue-eyed wolf had seen the good in him, let Theo have another change in life, and he'd be forever grateful for that. Liam was his happy place, but if he wanted Brett, Theo wasn't going to stand between them, and let the bitterness poison him.

”Are you in love with him?” he asked in the dark bedroom. Heavy rain hit the roof of the house, and they were both restless, wolves inside them wanting to go outside, and listen to the sounds of the wet forest. His wolf is always especially fascinated by frogs, wanting to follow the creatures around.

”With who?” Theo could have been mean, thrown a sarcastic comment, and poke Liam with his words, but he dropped the name, knowing it would change something important in their relationship. He was ready to embrace the change if it could end the insecurity. 

”Brett.”

”Yes?” Liam sniffled, his confusion thick in the air. Instinct pushed Theo to comfort with his touch, throw one of his legs over Liam's, and let his arm rest on his boyfriend's chest. In the darkness Liam nuzzled his face, the wolf inside him wanting to be comforted too. 

”You want to break up", Theo guessed blindly. 

”No.”

”What do you want then?”

”You...” Theo listened to the rhythm of his breathing, realizing the wolf was quickly working himself towards a panic attack.

”Breathe baby. Nice and slow.” Theo backed off, giving him space and talked calmly. It took several minutes and lots of tears, but he got Liam back from the prison of his own fears and panic.

”And him”, Liam continued, shame still colouring his scent even though he was calmer, breathing slowing down.

On their bedroom floor the secret was finally out. Slowly Theo walked his nauseous boyfriend to kitchen, and asked him to drink an inch of whiskey. Alcohol could have been apple juice in their systems, but it brought back colour on his skin, and scared away the hysteria from his gaze.

”I'm sorry”, he whispered, but in Theo's eyes he really had no reason to say that.

”It's okay, baby wolf”, he promised, running the fingers of his left hand through Liam's hair while he used the right one to text Brett. His hand reached the back of wolf's neck. Resting his hand there Theo smiled at his boyfriend who responded with a quick flash of beta gold.

He was goddamn nice about it. Brett was a selfish jerk, used to having his own back, but he wasn't that kind of guy who tried to break a good relationship.

”Stay”, Theo offered, taking a sip of water to his dry mouth.

”Are you serious?” He came closer, trusting his nose like all of them are used to do. Theo kept his hands down, and bared his neck, letting Brett have everything, his scent and his emotions. The born werewolf took his time, sniffing him, and making questions. He needed to get inside the chimera's head, know that he was serious about the offer.

They have built a routine and a life together, cutting open the knots between them, and smoothing the wrinkles. Brett brought a toothbrush in the bathroom, and his fancy coffee maker in the kitchen. Theo got used to coming home, and smelling and seeing the born werewolf in the apartment.

They share a lot, but Liam is always careful to give them both private attention too. Evening dates, walks at the pier are their thing. Often they just sit down, basking in the steadiness of their relationship. It's not necessary to use words with him. Brett takes Liam to nature. They like hiking at the mountain paths, and wandering in the forest, letting their wolf instincts guide them back.

When he lets the wolf come and look at Brett through his eyes, they see someone they trust, pack member, person they are bonded to. Theo wants his company, and partnership, voice and scent, but he doesn't love Brett like he loves Liam, doesn't want to share his kisses and body with him. Platonic mate, Theo would say if it had to give a name to the bond between the two of them. In his wolf mind all three of them melt together. Boundaries mean nothing, Brett is him and Theo is Liam.

Three is a crowd, he has often heard people saying, but in their case three works. There had been space for Brett in their relationship, spots he naturally took. Now Theo has a morning run buddy. On weekends they climb back to the bed after run and shower. Sleepy Liam curls up against one of them, letting the other one hold him from behind. After seeing their pathetically empty kitchen, and the impressive collection of take out menus, it had become Brett's mission in life to teach them proper cooking. 

"Supernatural bodies or not, you won't be living on takeout forever", he had said, spatula like a weapon in his hand. 

”You ready?” he asks, leaving the stranger behind. Both of his boys stand up. Theo accepts a kiss from Liam, and lightly squeezes Brett's forearm. Others don't need to understand their dynamics. It's enough that all of them know what the bonds between them mean.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking about Pride a lot during last few weeks. And also that one time when I was in the right city on the right weekend, and could have attended the asexual meeting, but didn't do that, because the idea was overwhelming.

It's a tradition. They try to gather together every two or three months. Not everyone is present every time, there are other commitments, and work duties, but Liam is always happy to meet any member of the McCall pack who is able to make it. Now they are in the city for Pride, for a change to believe the world is still a good place, and just having fun with their old friends.

They are not as close as they used to be. With Scott is especially awkward, because during his ten months as an alpha werewolf, Liam's help has never been automatic. _You are never going to use Brett as a bait. Theo has no part in your idiotic_ plan. Liam never wanted his eyes to bleed red, have the power running through him, but it happened anyway. Only Theo dared to approach him, when he was grouching on the asphalt, gasping for air, and trying to push the pain down.

Him being an alpha could have destroyed their relationship. When he was still taking his first breath as an alpha werewolf, the alpha inside him wanted to claim a mate, have a partner leading the back, and in the wolf's eyes Theo, who cherished and cuddled them was the solution to that question.

Theo didn't try to reach his human side with words, but let the shift come, and took his aggression. He fought tooth and nail, defending himself until Liam was on his back, ears ringing, and his nose bloody and swollen.

”Liam, you need to calm down.” Honest plea in his voice snapped something inside him, building a new bridge, and bringing his human side back in control.

Next day he brought Theo purple flowers, and his favourite take out, doing his best to show how sorry he was.

”I'm here.” He was the first one offering his loyalty, believing that Liam wouldn't be a catastrophe alpha. Now he keeps things small. Only five betas. They give their loyalty, and in return Liam protects them, and connects them, keeping the pack together.

He is standing in the hallway, exchanging hugs with his friends, thankful that they had booked an airbnb apartment. Even lunch in his and Theo's apartment had been an overwhelming experience, having a three night sleepover with all of them would result in a couple of murders.

Hand grabs his forearm, pulling him away from Lydia's arms, and the fruity scent of her shampoo. Brett gives the redhead a pleasant, sunny smile, his face hardening when his back is turned towards the visitors.

”Let's go out. I want to talk.” Brett only stops outside the building, where familiar supernatural ears couldn't catch their words.

”What did you say to him?” he demands. Liam could use the power, bring out his alpha, but he doesn't abuse the position he has, letting his betas question his behavior and decisions as long as they are not in a life or death-situation.

”Who?” Of course he knows who Brett is talking about, but Liam is not willing to confess the size of his fuck up, having only let his own mind touch the edges of the mistake.

”Theo.”

They had exchanged tense words about Pride weekend. Meaning that Liam had made a fool of himself, giving Theo wounds his supernatural healing couldn't fix.

”You need to fix it. He smells. Anxious, terrified. That guy would move mountains for you, and it's scary how you don't always understand the power you have.” Brett's hands touch his shoulders, and Liam responds by rubbing his forearms. Brett can take care of himself just fine, but he can't help the need to protect, let him carry the memory of an alpha werewolf on his body.

Theo is sitting in the kitchen of their empty apartment. When he was having the little chat with Brett, people had left, scents of their perfumes and deodorants still lingering in the air. The chimera is in a t-shirt and jeans, colours of the asexuality flag decorating his cheeks. The jeans are the tight ones, and the t-shirt drops hints, letting everyone imagine the muscles stretching the white fabric.

Their connections with the community have always been different. Liam loves going out, having fun, and meeting people. Theo is more subdued, preferring building contacts in social media. Him being an asexual is not an actual secret, but not many people have the freedom to say anything about the topic.

He could have a YouTube channel for sex toys at this point. Liam is a champion of his body, knowing what he likes, and dislikes, but he is open-minded and curious towards his own pleasure, always interested to try out new toys. Yes, he has fantasies and unanswered questions. Of course he has imagined being taken by Theo, but never being able to make those images reality is something he can live with it.

The chimera had demanded his honesty since the beginning.

”If you start feeling like it's something you need to have, open your mouth. I don't want to steal that from you.”

Three days ago Liam had behaved like a little child, attacking this sensitive part of Theo's personality. Face blank he had taken it all. Only twitching of his left eye told how the comments hurt, but it wasn't the first time when Theo forced his emotions to submit, and focused on surviving.

”I'm not continuing this discussion.” Calmly he had dropped the comment and left the situation. His mouth open Liam had watched his boyfriend carrying sheets and blankets from the bedroom, and opening the rarely used sofa bed in the living room.

Before the lunch today he had tidied up, making the temporary bed disappear. Liam was used to always having mornings with Theo, even 15 or 20 cherished minutes on weekdays, but the chimera wasn't interested in breakfast, kisses, or anything Liam could have given him.

”I'm sorry”, Liam whispers, pressing their foreheads together. Theo stays quiet, and for a while he is so sure they are over. They both have their issues. His anger is usually about three steps away, always hoping for a change to ruin his day, and Theo is insecure about being in a relationship with a sexual person, still sometimes wondering if he is enough.

He had been uneducated at the beginning, still getting familiar with the term asexual, when Brett dropped it into his hear, and warned him not to let things get too far if he wasn't serious about it. Only a few second later Theo Raeken stood in front of him, offering his hand, and asking if Liam would like to dance. Lights of the club painted his face with purple and blue, and Liam wasn't sure if it had ever encountered anything more intriguing.

”Tell me about things you love”, he whispered two nights later, when they were having drinks in the tiny coffee shop, where the barista had known Theo by name, and looked at Liam like he would have been a suspicious bug.

Liam talked. About working out, pushing his body to absolute best. About the look in Mason's eyes when he had been proposed to. He told Theo about Hayden, their failed attempt to date, and building the friendship again after the break-up. The chimera listened to his stories about Broadway lights, walking at Times Square, and wondering if his epic romance would meet him on the next street. He had been feeling a little lonely, watching his friends finding their persons, or continuing being in steady relationships.

”You used my sexuality as a weapon against me. Is that what you really think? That I'm an uptight little bitch who should just live a little.”

That day burns in the shades of embarrassed red in his mind. Of course he didn't mean any of it, not even one toxic syllable. It's only Theo's decision how open he wants to be about his sexuality, the only thing people could use to wound him.

Work had been a hell, and he had came home feeling all wrong, Liam needed to run, put his paws on the grass, and let the wolf lead, but it's not always possible in the city. Sometimes he needs to suck it up, and tell the wolf to wait. Theo away senses his bad mood in the air, offering his quiet company. He puts on a movie – they are both weak for black and white classics, and lets Liam rest his head on chest without complaining that some part of his body is getting numb.

This time Liam hadn't accepted company or comfort, letting his frustration and anger boil over instead. Childishly he had hurt the only person who had promised to love him in good and bad times. The big m-word hasn't been mentioned in their discussions yet, but he trusts Theo, sometimes imagining them growing old together.

”I don't think that. Not really. You know I say stupid stuff, when I'm angry.” It's a shitty explanation, Liam should know better than to bring up such topics, when he is angry, but it's everything he can give on that moment.

The chimera reacts to the thumps of his heart, putting his hand on his chest, and spreading his fingers, trying to use his touch to calm Liam down before he'd say more serious words.

”You can't push people like that. Not about such a thing. Try to do better, baby, okay?”

”I promise.” Theo sits up, glancing at the door and Liam, looking a little unsure. Liam would love to brings his boyfriend to Pride, show him off a little, but it's not going to happen, and he'd respect Theo's decision.

”You don't want to go out?” he asks anyway, Theo now knowing it wouldn't become another argument between them.

”Not really. You know it's not my thing.” Lightly he kisses Liam's cheek. Theo's forehead touches his temple, when he takes a moment to rest surrounded by Liam's scent, always finding strength from every second near his boyfriend and alpha.

When Theo goes to the kitchen, Liam peels of his tight jeans, and goes to bathroom to wash his face. He is missing the chimera's scent, a big grey hoodie from his side of the closed silening the need inside him. On his phone screen Brett doesn't question his decision to spend the night at home, only sending him a thumb up-emoji.

”What's going on?” the familiar voice asks. Theo had expected seeing his boyfriend collecting his phone, wallet and keys, and leaving the apartment, not Liam lounging on the living room sofa in soft clothes, hair unstyled and face free from glitter and decorations. He stands up, and closes the distance between them, lightly touching Theo's waist.

”I want to spend the day with the love of my life.” Theo is effortlessly cool and confident, but Liam loves these moments, when he lets the walls fall, allowing the werewolf see how pleased, and little shy he is. Letting his thumb touch the underside of his jaw he raises the chimera's head, kissing him softly. Theo melts against him, his fingers climbing to Liam's shoulders.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't visit often.

They don't visit often. Liam's parents know that it's not a healthy environment to their son, so usually they come to the city about three or four times a year. Days with them are filled with culture, and good food. Theo keeps a little distance, wanting to give Liam private time with his family members. He has been accepted a long time ago, but he can't help feeling like an outsider, pretender. Mr and Mrs Geyer have always been perfectly polite, but that's everything they are. Despite dating their son for years, there is no bond between him and Liam's parents, no friendly teasing, or shared activities.

He never expected being best buddies, but at this point they should know a little more about him than his full name. In a way the Geyers are still hoping he would leave, and let Liam date someone else, someone more normal who would take his boyfriend to meet his parents, and have history to share, and baby pictures to show.

Everything was supposed to be in order. Mr and Mrs Geyer were leaving for their trip to Hawaii, ”the second honey moon” like surprisingly giggly Mrs Geyer had told on their laptop screen, sounding like a sixteen year old girl. Mr Geyer's sister was planning to keep the house lived during the two week holiday. After a series of successful burglaries they weren't comfortable with the idea to leave their home empty for too long.

There was no question. When they got the news about miss Geyer being rushed to the hospital with a broken leg, Liam wouldn't have even needed to ask, smelling so embarrassed, like he would have been asking Theo to give his kidney to Stiles Stilinski. Of course they were going. Only thing worse than returning to Beacon Hills was letting Liam go there alone.

Theo had been forced to draw one line though. When Scott called, sounding frantic, and assuming that of course they'd come running, when he snapped his fingers, the chimera took a more comfortable position on the sofa, and picked up one of those silly miniature chocolate bars his boyfriend loves. He had no plans to spend the night in the woods, listening to snide comments from people who still bother to hate him.

Liam understood, having accepted a long time ago that two parts of his life would never fit together comfortably. There was no tension between them when the wolf kissed his forehead, and left memories of his fingertips on the side of his neck. That had been five hours ago, and Theo's wolf is once again dancing, urging him to leave outside, and look for the shadow of another wolf.

Finally familiar scent reaches his nose.

The werewolf looks like he would have swum back. Heavy rain has glued his hair to his head, and his clothes had been helpless against the falling mass of water. Liam touches his side under the thin t-shirt, his hand wet and cold on Theo's skin. On any other day he'd step back, making an annoyed comment, but not now, when Liam's scent is stale and nervous.

”Oh, baby.” Placing his hands on the werewolf's shoulders Theo guides him sit down on the small bench right next to the door, wanting to control the damage on mrs Geyer's beautiful floors.

”Why didn't you call me?”

”I was angry. I didn't want to force you to deal with that.”

Theo always appreciates his boyfriend's willingness to protect him, but he has taken worse than a car ride in a restricted space with a werewolf whose temperament is boiling. After five years together he knows how to deal with the fireworks, giving the wolf space, and just concentrating on his own business. Liam wouldn't have needed to walk miles, having the heavy drops of rain stinging his skin, and feeling like the last person on earth in the empty woods. Theo knows how lonely those paths and roads can be on a night like this.

”Fucking Scott.” When they first started dating, Theo would have never heard his boyfriend putting those two words together. It's not high school anymore, and after Liam got the eyes, gaining the power, things had been different. Theo doesn't doubt they both are good people, but they don't share every single tiny opinion, and that's something Scott still struggles to understand.

After becoming an alpha Liam found it difficult to ask for things he was used to having in bedroom.

”Can I still like bottoming with you?” he finally asked, scent of his confusion thick in the air. The chimera was lying on his back, his own come sticky on his stomach. Liam had fucked him sweetly, whispering about making love on his skin, and asking him to look the werewolf in the eyes. 

Theo wasn't surprised about the question. He is familiar with the railroads Liam's mind likes to travel, and is used to being woken up in the middle of the night, and trying to answer his questions, when half of his brain is still sleeping.

He turned around, letting his fingertips touch the ex-beta's side.

”Don't think like that, babe. Don't worry about stereotypes, or other people's opinions.”

Leaving Liam to wait he goes to pick up a towel.

Werewolf hasn't even attempted to take off his heavy, soaked clothes, but only gives him a sheepish, somehow expectant smile, when Theo comes back. Shaking his head the chimera responds to the smile, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, and hugging him quickly. Quietly he helps Liam undress, peeling off his jeans, and unzipping his hoodie. He is not hurt, and could still take off his own clothes, but Theo smells his mixed emotions in the air, knowing how much Liam appreciates this attention after the argument in the woods.

”Have I ever told you that you are the best boyfriend?”

Only about million times. He is always telling that, making Theo feel loved and cared for. Even during their fights the wolf texts him, _Oh god, you piss me off so much. I love you. You are such an idiot, but I'm never stopping being in love with you._

”Take a shower, baby”, he whispers against the back of his neck. Light touch of teeth on his skin makes Liam shiver deliciously. Pictures touch the edges of Theo's mind, memories of taking Liam on all fours, using his cock and teeth to keep the werewolf still.

”Submit to me, baby”, Theo whispered, and Liam did that beautifully, letting go, trusting Theo. Slowly he fucked the wolf, making it terribly sweet until Liam was a soft, incoherent mess.

”Please”, he whispered, honestly and openly. Theo had had enough. He'd remember how beautiful Liam had looked on that moment. Wrapping his fingers around the hard shaft he helped the wolf come. Afterwards he pulled out carefully, kissing Liam's shoulder. Patiently he waited, letting the wolf decide the pace and come to him and Theo didn't need to be disappointed. Liam slid closer, burying his face in Theo's chest, and throwing one of his legs over his own. 

”It wasn't too much?” he asked, when the wolf's fingers slid up and down his arm. Reading him was a little challenging, when the pleasure lingered in Theo's mind, making every thought soft like cotton candy. 

”It was perfect.”

Later the werewolf follows the safe scent of food to his childhood bedroom. Theo has prepared grilled cheese, and hot chocolate. From other rooms he had brought some extra pillows and blankets, making the bed even more comfortable than normally. Liam only needs to flop down on the mattress beside him, letting a cozy bubble grow around them.

Giving a few moments to their supernatural instincts they just mark each other, Liam lightly rubbing his knuckles against his shoulder, and Theo softly kissing his boyfriend's neck. It's important to look strong, keep the right image up, when they are an alpha and alpha's mate, but it's for comfort too.

Theo smells the memories of the forest on his skin. Liam is lying next to him, smelling clean and satisfied, but underneath it rests anxiety too. He is still bothered by the fight, and the walk home afterwards, worries itching in his mind even though he is warm and safe.

”You okay?” he asks, lips touching the man's temple.

”I will be. As soon as I can get out of this damn town”, he shrugs, turning his head so their lips touch.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You are not the only one, baby wolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to upload this yesterday, because it would have been my six year anniversary on AO3. On August sixth in 2014 I uploaded the oldest story in my Huntbastian collection Whatever happens, winners aren't afraid of losing, but then I had to prepare for a job interview, and it never happened. 
> 
> I tend to write about pretty boys kissing, so I try to show some love for straight couples every now and then, and started with little Stydia here. 
> 
> It's another fic that was inspired by the current situation in the world.

Originally Theo's visit was supposed to be two weeks, but when the public spaces were closing, and people planned withdrawing to their homes, one wave of Lydia's carefully manicured hand stopped his plan to raid his saving account, and buy one of the last flights home.

”Of course you can stay”, she promised, hand pressed on her aching back. It was fun to watch Stiles blinking his brown eyes, chewing and swallowing the horror.

They don't like each other. Theo has no dramatic, juicy stories to tell, Stiles and him just have nothing in common besides Lydia. He is never going to enjoy the company of his old friend's husband, but he appreciates Stiles, his love for Lydia's intelligence, and seeing how they are equal partners.

”What do you mean?” he carefully asked, placing his hand on Lydia's elbow. He was obviously hoping to lead her to sit down as soon as possible. Lydia had taken the pregnancy just like everything else, sensibly, trying to learn as much as possible, and be prepared for the change in her life, while Stiles had found his inner mother hen. He could give him a hint, suggest that maybe Lydia doesn't like being treated like she would be fragile, made of porcelain, but Stiles has never been interested in his opinions.

”Theo's presence calms down the baby”, the redhead answered calmly, her simple words sealing the summer.

He had loved every day, hot, sunny mornings at their roof terrace, trying new meals with Lydia, and working out in their tiny home gym, but finally Theo and the wolf both had started to feel the pull of home. Lydia is his sister from another mother, but she is not pack, and Theo had been gone almost too long.

Lydia had woken up at four am to have a quick breakfast with him. Using the full force of her tiny body she had hugged him, promising to make him the godfather of the unborn baby. Smelling the flowers in her hair Theo listened to the baby's spirit, sensing the supernatural. The new Stilinski-Martin had inherited _something_ from their mother or father.

His eyes were wet, when he left the beautiful apartment.

At the doors of the building C he smells the supernatural. Werewolf had walked through he same doors not earlier than thirty minutes or an hour ago. His own wolf, the traumatized presence in his mind who just hadn't been the same after that night in Beacon Hills which drove the remains of the McCall out of the town and the state makes a quiet sound. In that bloody mess the power chose him, changing his eyes.

Pushing away the topic of the exciting scent he follows the familiar routines of the security screening, always feeling restless like he could have forgotten a gun or two in his hand luggage.

He has bought a drink and a snack, and is looking for a place to sit down with his book, when the scent hits his nose on full force.

The young man startles a little even though he probably had smelled Theo too long before actually seeing him. He takes a tentative step closer, testing Theo's presence, and using his nose to figure him out. Theo stays still, keeping his shoulder turned towards the man instead of his vulnerable throat. He wouldn't be attacked here, under so many pairs of eyes, and the wolf doesn't smell aggressive, but they both have rules to follow.

The wolf blinks, letting him see flash of golden eyes. Theo responds with his own red, showing his status. Slowly the stranger submits, exposing his neck, and waiting for Theo's reaction. Raising his hand in a simple greeting the chimera accepts it.

”Want to talk?” Calmly the unknown wolf offers his company, pointing at the glass walls, and a thick pillar. Behind it they could sit down, and have an illusion of privacy.

He is powerful. Besides his solid, muscular body Theo senses a strong spirit too. Liam. It's a nice name, would surely sound good moaned in the bedroom. He is a year younger than Theo, and working at a library.

He is tempted to take off the mask – they are both supernatural, and can't catch anything from each other, but even though Theo is an asshole, he is willing to respect people around him that much, and keep half of his face hidden.

”You are not a wolf.” Often it has been an accusation, a quiet hint that he is different, can't really understand the wolves, but Liam seems only curious.

”No. Chimera. Wolf and a coyote.”

They chat a little more. Liam had already done two flights, and crossed the ocean about sixteen hours earlier He had been supposed to spend a couple of months traveling in Europe, but had been stuck in a tiny village in France, where he survived on Google translate, and dictionaries, slowly and painfully teaching himself even a little every day French.

”I have been sharing an apartment with my best friend, and his boyfriend. I wish nothing but the best to those two, but it gets a little exchausting, when they are basically debating baby names, and you keep meeting mr wrongs. I worked almost around the clock last winter, and thought I could have taken a little time to myself.”

”And they arranged me all those terrible hook-ups. I liked dick as much as anybody, but after a while it gets old, and you want..” Sigh finishing his sentence is sad, the blue eyes of the wolf distant and hopeful.

Everything. Good and bad days, awkward first meetings with the parents, seeing two lives becoming one. Theo knows that feeling, but sees it's a sore topic to Liam, and doesn't pull the discussion to that direction.

He is into men. Excellent.

”People are pretty much same everywhere. If you are friendly, and open, you can build the connections”, he tells, continuing stories about France. Theo wants to rent a cozy countryside cottage with him, sleep late, and leave his scent on the wolf's skin.

”They messed my last connection, and had to book the airport hotel. I watched cartoons and ate three different ice creams. Could have been worse.” Theo is sure there is a lovely, boyish grin under his dark blue mask, but the happy spark in the blue eyes disappears, when the wolf remembers that not everyone gets to lounge in a nice hotel room, and spoil themselves with sugar. People are dying out there.

His wolf is quiet around Liam. Theo is used to it being jumpy, looking for dangers behind every corner. Sometimes he is hit by a wave of insecurity, wondering if he is still strong enough to be an alpha, if his spirit is steady enough, but Theo has a right to his power. He is not better than worse or other alphas, and his betas came to him of their own accord, forcing him out to the world, saving him from the depressed waves in his mind.

But now the wolf is finally resting curled up in his mind. If they were in actual danger, it would come, pulling up the ancient alpha power, but for now it has decided to rest, trusting this wolf they don't know yet.

Wolf and him both ache, when the merciless clock hits the numbers, and Theo is forced to stand up, and continue towards his gate. It's not his first or even fiftieth travel discussion. Theo is social and open, he has always found people to talk to during long layovers, or at the train stations.

He is expecting the usual dance, saying goodbye and sharing their social medias. Theo still has the guy he met in Spain two years ago on his list. The girl who kept him company in a train from Paris to London comments his posts regularly.

He doesn't want to follow Liam on social media. He wants to take the werewolf out to restaurants, and learn what kind of noises he makes, when Theo gets his mouth between his legs.

”Where are you actually flying?” The werewolf hadn't stood up, but is watching Theo with thoughtful, even hopeful eyes. Thinking nothing of it Theo shares his flight info, code which would take him away from this lovely wolf.

He expects things people always say, a casual suggestion to hang out if Liam ever came to his city even though they both know it wouldn't happen, not excitement bleeding into the wolf's scent.

He is on Theo's flight, sitting on the last row, about ten seats away from Theo. Most seats around Liam are empty, and nobody cares, when he sits down on the window seat, being close to thee werewolf giving him pleasant tingles.

They only say goodbye hours later, after coffee and cake at the airport café. Theo keeps the alpha from stepping on his tongue, and doesn't ask if he is wearing enough clothes, or if he can he get home safely. It's the over-protective instinct pushing, wolf already wanting to make Liam theirs, and show other supernaturals who he belongs to.

He'd like to kiss Liam, just a quick touch of lips, and promise of more, but Theo has to be satisfied with saving his number on the werewolf's phone.

The beta werewolf can't help himself. Fingers touch Theo's bicep, quickly and shyly before the young man catches himself. This is not a time to be flirty with new people, but Theo hopes nothing more than getting those fingers back on his body.

”I want to see you again. As soon as possible.”

”You are not the only one, baby wolf.”

When he finally wakes it home, to the safety in his small apartment, Theo already has his phone out, when he abandons his luggage at the door, and throws his key towards their usual spot. He is texting Lydia and Brett both. _I'm in love,_ he writes, a lot sillier and softer than usually. Of course Theo is not really having big L-feelings after one meeting, but he feels good, energetic, happy to share his excitement.

Only those two are allowed to see his vulnerability.

Theo never wanted to take another alpha's beta, but that's what he does to Derek Hale. Liam would join his pack, and at some point he'd become alpha's mate. Biting Liam and letting the beta bite him too is something he often thinks about, but it's not time yet.

The older werewolf doesn't seem too upset. He only smiles, offering to arrange them a pack night so they could get to know Liam's new pack mates, but one of his betas, Malia looks ready to castrate Theo.

”Nobody is going to find your body, if you break his heart.” Theo nods, but keeps the eye contact, showing that he isn't going to crawl in front of the coyote even though he respects her concern.

At a deserted beach, under last warm rays of sunshine he bites Liam, tasting his sweet blood on his tongue. The man shudders, his control shaky. Claws leave thin red lines on Theo's bare chest, but the blue eyes are full of life, when he opens them, fangs finding the offered spot on Theo's neck.

On that moment Liam holds his life between his jaws. Theo surrenders willingly, giving away a piece of his power, gifting Liam the ability to hurt him, injure him, kill him. Blindly the chimera trusts that those things wouldn't happen. The beta bites him, the contact being a weird mix of pleasure and pain. He wants to end it immediately, but also linger in the feeling.

Softly the beta kisses the spot, making a happy sound. In the morning the scar would shine silver, showing the world that alpha Raeken has a mate by his side now.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your scent is covered in anxiety."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore :D It wasn't my plan to write a mpreg-themed fic. I don't like mpreg, it's not my business what other people write, but it just hasn't been my cup of tea. But then I got this little idea, and found a different way to approach the topic. 
> 
> So yes. Mpreg is a thing in this fic, but we won't be seeing Thiam babies here even though they'd surely be beautiful and little scary.

It's easy to be with Theo. Punctually at seven pm on Friday night he rings the doorbell. Sight behind the door earns a little, delighted sigh from Liam. Whole week, school and work, and all the drama like the lady who had decided to yell at him only because they don't sell wine in the damn coffee shop, had been a hell. He has earned this, the boyfriend who is looking soft and handsome in his green jacket, and holding two pizza boxes.

Following his instincts Liam just hugs him, holding his solid, warm body, and enjoying the smell of cologne, and Theo's steady heartbeat. He hadn't bothered to shave, and the stubble scratches his skin deliciously, when Liam moves his head, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

”Rough day, babe?” the chimera asks, lips brushing his temple.

Rough life, he'd love to reply, but maybe that would be little bit overdramatic. He is ready for a quiet night at home.

”We need to talk.” Liam says it, when he is returning from the kitchen with new drinks, an iced tea and a bottle of coke. They had shared their attention between pizza and an episode of that zombie show they both like. Theo had told him about Araminta, the girl who had asked if Theo would like to grab coffee sometime, and Liam had offered little stories from work, like the Monday morning incident, when Lydia had thrown a homophobe out.

”She smells... I don't even know. I don't think she is a human.” That's a little bit worrying, because Theo is usually best of them at recognizing different supernatural beings.

”I'd keep distance.” Life had been peaceful after leaving California behind. Liam isn't really in the mood to run around the city, trying to catch some crazy kidnapper, but he'd do it for Theo.

Liam has tried his best to appreciate every moment with Theo. Moments had been piling up, and suddenly they had been dating eight months. Things have been getting serious. Serious enough that he imagines flying back to California, and letting Theo meet his parents.

He'd like it here, sitting in the living room, and talking about sports with his step-dad. His mother would be worried, a little distant at first, because she knows about Liam's bad luck with boys, having held him through the first break-up, and offering a movie and nice brand chocolate, when he was back on his feet, a little pale, but ready to face the world again.

Liam may be a healthy werewolf, capable of bench-pressing more than any human being could, but he can always trust that his tiny mother who is girly in her skinny jeans, and colourful sweaters is ready to defend him like a tiger would defend its cubs.

Theo had already met his best friends, slowly winning over Mason and Corey, and finding a platonic soulmate in Brett. That's weird in a good way, knowing that his boyfriend and friend hang out without him.

”Do you want me to ask him to join?” Brett asked, nuzzling his cheek. He had never wanted to be an alpha, but when that happened, and Brett was gifted the power, new ties were quickly built.

”Not yet.” Theo is a literal lone wolf. As a chimera he doesn't hear the call of the pack like the wolves do, but Liam can see it happening in the future, Theo taking a proper spot in their little, young pack.

”I can get pregnant.”

World still continues running. Theo lifts one eyebrow, giving him a small smile.

At the mature age 23 he has had three boyfriends before Theo, and saying those little words had destroyed all of his relationships. Things got weird. None of them gave a negative reaction, but even that would have been better than seeing the weird hunger in his partner's eyes, and having them carefully touching his stomach, so obviously imagining him heavy and round, slow and swollen with a child.

Maybe it was a wolf thing, their supernatural side wanting and pushing, hoping to make the idea of offspring real, but they should have fought it, take the control back, and make Liam believe he was more than a potential broodmare.

Liam hasn't planned that far. He doesn't know if he'd like to have children, but he knows one thing for sure. He couldn't handle it, his body changing, and becoming bigger and heavier. Him and his wolf are restless beings, always on the move and looking for the next athletic challenge.

Not many things scare him more than that idea, being forced to rest for weeks, even months, and his wolf freaking out inside him until it would break down.

If he ever became a father, him and his children would share everything except blood.

”Okay.”

”You are not getting weird?”

Theo raises his hand, inviting him closer. Liam accepts, sitting down next to him, and pulling his knees to his chest.

”Babe. Your scent is covered in anxiety. Any supernatural who doesn't understand your feelings has to have their nose checked. I'm not sure if I'd even want to have children in the future. But I'm sure about respecting your feelings, when you smell scared enough to flee the state.”

If Theo smells that, others had done it too. Instead of comforting him, and trying to ensure he felt safe in the relationship, they had done nothing.

”What does it mean? Always using condoms, right?”

Liam nods, leaning closer, and letting his chin chin Theo's shoulder. The chimera responds by placing his hand on his back, and drawing slow circles.

Sometimes at night, when he is feeling a little lonely in his cold bed, and only a forgotten hoodie on the back of a chair reminds of Theo, he touches himself, and dreams about that, feeling his boyfriend coming inside him without the barrier, and being intimate in a way he has never been with another person, but it couldn't happen. He is on birth control, dutifully swallowing the little pill every day, but condoms give him extra peace of mind that couldn't be given up.

He can keep it. He can keep Theo, and the natural peaceful aura around him. He could continue visits to the apartment he is sharing with his sister Tara. They are both complicated, Theo and his sister, but under teasing comments, and big attitudes he senses and smells real fondness.

”It's your body, baby. Your beautiful, wonderful body, and only you can make decisions about it”, Theo whispers later at night, his big, warm hand resting on Liam's naked hip. They had touched each other after two episodes of the show. Both were tired from work and responsibilities, so it was only hands and mouths. For a while he had been worried, wondering if Theo's touches would be even too careful and respectful from now on, but the chimera had given him a teasing grin.

  
”Next time, babe. You'll be screaming my name.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually Theo doesn't do nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, just noticed it was my Thiam-anniversary yesterday :D We can call this my celebration fic then.

Usually Theo doesn't do nervous. Scared to death occasionally yes, when they are facing a monster who'd prefer eating little wolves and chimeras for breakfast, but mostly he is calm and confident, trusting his abilities to navigate through different situations.

He had told he didn't want a crazy party that would cause only hangovers and regrets, and wasn't willing to cross the state borders. For once his friends had listened, and instead of a night in Vegas Theo had been taken to a relaxed cottage, where they ate delicious barbecue, and sat in front of the fireplace, sharing memories and stories.

”Are you okay?” Brett's voice startles him. The born werewolf rubs his arm, sensing the chaos inside the chimera's head. Theo stays quiet, not willing to respond even with a little lie. He is not okay.

Brett's attention leaves him, when Nolan takes the last turn, bringing them to the church. Guests have parked behind the building, but a lonely figure is waiting for them on the front steps. Nolan stops for a moment, giving Theo a change to get out. They still have about half an hour before they should be inside.

With the bright sun behind his back Liam Dumbar is only a black shape, but his eyes quickly adjust, finding the familiar features, bright blue eyes, and the colour winter air has brought on his cheeks. It scared him, bringing the California boy here, to glittering piles of snow and icy winds, but nowadays they wouldn't have it any other way.

At this same church Theo had gotten down on one knee last summer. They like coming to the area, sitting on the bench in the shadow of the church, listening to the sounds of the small animals and birds. Every now and then they are joined by the old dears of the neighborhood, sharp-eyed ladies who notice everything, and always have a piece of gossip, or a tin of cookies to share.

The werewolf greets him quietly. After a kiss Liam wraps his arms around his waist, and pulls Theo as close as possible, his nose touching the chimera's throat.

Tight feeling in his throat, or the cold, sticky fear don't leave his body even though Theo has arrived in the arms of his fiance, his soulmate.

Placing his fingers on his lover's cheeks Liam reads him, instinctively using his nose to figure out what's wrong. Theo is not trying to hide, but lets him have everything, his ice cold anxiety, and bitter stench of his fears.

”What's going on, baby?”

Nothing special is going on. Theo wants to go inside, and say his I do, promise to love his baby wolf until his last breath. He is just so terribly nervous, terrified when he thinks about their guest list, and how at least half of the people on the list still hate him, and like to whisper about Theo not being good enough to his wolf.

”Are you having second thoughts?” Those words break Liam's happy scent, making it stuffy with worry, and Theo shakes his head furiously, the ball of emotions in his throat keeping him from answering with words.

”It's my friends then.” There are _Liam's friends,_ and their shared friends, those who were willing to see past Theo's past actions, and give him a change.

”Why didn't you talk to me?” His tone is not accusing or annoyed, only concerned. For a while Liam forgets all about the wedding, and only focuses on Theo's visible discomfort. The wolf's hand slides down his back, and stops on his hip, keeping Theo close.

He shrugs, helpless.

”We can do a courthouse wedding though. One word, and we'll leave.”

He doesn't want to do that either, basically steal this moment from Liam who had been so excited about making every single detail perfect.

”No. Let's get there, and get married.”

He filters the emotions, choosing to focus on Liam's heartbeat, and the honest happiness for his friends he is smelling on Brett. Feeling insecure Theo had taken him out for a drink, and asked the born werewolf to be his best man.

”I'd be honored to do that”, he had replied, hugging Theo tightly.

When it's time to pull out their vows, Theo gets stuck again. Suddenly those words, memories and promises of love coming straight from his scarred heart look too intimate and precious to be read aloud in front of everyone.

Helplessly he offers the paper to Liam who is not making a number of it. Smiling steadily he takes the paper, swiftly giving it to Mason's waiting hand for safekeeping.

”Looking forward to reading it”, his wolf whispers, and for a few moments Theo feels like they would be the only people in the room.

Finally they share their first kiss as husbands.

Later at night Liam brings him a raspberry cheesecake in a cup, and kisses Theo with a promise of more. They don't have time for a proper wedding trip now – both are expected to back at work on Monday morning, but they had booked a hotel room, wanting to enjoy a little luxury before going back to laundry baskets, and busy mornings.

In June they'd fly to Hawaii.

After swallowing the last piece of his dessert Liam climbs to his lap, and pushes closer. He smells sweet, berries, happiness and arousal.

”Nobody should look that good in a suit”, he whispers, when Theo places his hands on the backs of the wolf's thighs, safely carrying him to the bed. Liam is comfortable and trusting, pulling the loose sweatpants down from his hips, revealing a pair of dark blue panties that had been hiding under his pants.

”A present to my husband.” His mouth begs to be kissed.

”You little pretty thing.” Theo kisses his neck, and sucks, and nips, leaving disappearing marks. He knows all Liam's physical weaknesses, spots which make him beautifully horny. They haven't been scared of being vulnerable together for a long time.

Finger, one, two, three. It doesn't take long before Liam is asking for it, blue in his eyes mixing with gold. Teeth scratching his shoulder Theo pushes inside, the wolf's warmth hugging his dick perfectly.

Liam lets his legs fall open, and buries his fingers in Theo's hair, keeping the eye contact. There is time to make it slow later. Now he is giving his wolf what Liam wants, letting the pleasure build between them until it becomes too much.

Liam comes first, Theo's name on his lips. Kissing his tired lips Theo pulls out, and wraps his fingers around his own dick, quickly finishing himself. Liam wouldn't mind it, Theo thrusting a few more times, finding his release from his body, but he is suddenly unwilling to do that, when he looks at the beta wolf, his soft cheeks and sleepy eyes.

”Where are you going?”

”Not far”, Theo promises, lips touching his husband's forehead before he stands up, getting a towel from the bathroom. He wipes them both as well as he can before returning to the warmth of his lover, and letting Liam hold him.

”Are you happy?”

”Couldn't be happier”. Theo's answer is honest.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd like to kiss you."

”Everyone would want what you two have.”

It's Theo's work picnic. Just minutes ago he had been with Liam, offering him a muffin for dessert, and asking if he needed anything else. Slowly he remembers their easy laugh, and Theo's big, warm hand resting between his shoulder plates. Telling that he had a surprise waiting for their evening at home his husband had left, rejoining his colleagues and continuing their work talk.

Liam had socialized a bit, and been introduced to less familiar faces, but it's Theo's world. Similarly his husband had looked a little lost, when they had attended the annual garden party of his own work. Liam is content sitting on his blanket, and browsing social media on his phone, or reading his book.

The young woman, Claire, he thinks, or Christa had sounded absent-minded like she wouldn't have realized she was talking aloud. Now feeling Liam's curious blue gaze on her face makes her a little pink.

”Oh, sorry. It's just... You have such chemistry with your husband”, she shyly smiles, eyes a little worried beneath her red bangs.

”It's okay.” Liam's smile is reassuring, but behind it his brain is working. Claire doesn't know.

Three years ago marrying Theodore Raeken was the last thing Liam was interested to do, but their hands were tied. He was broken and bruised, tense with fear, when he joined Theo in the office, and allowed the man to put the ring on his finger.

When the front door of the house was closed behind them, Liam closed his eyes, too tired to fight. He was expecting a lesson in violence, Theo showing him where his place was in their relationship, but when the first private touch finally happened, it was only fingertips touching his shoulder, not a fist making his jaw a blossoming flower of pain.

”Would you take off your shirt?”

It was definitely a question, not an order, and instinct told him that Theo would have left the topic alone if he had said no.

His husband hissed, when he saw it, the colourful mess of bruises covering his torso. They told an ascetic story, revealing Theo what had happened, when Liam had attempted to say no to the marriage offer.

”I can only promise it's not going to happen again. I won't hurt you.”

Back then, in his chaotic world Theo became the only solid thing in his every day life. He expected the bare minimum from Liam, and never assumed they'd be sharing a bed, or a life.

Liam has no idea when he actually fell in love, starting to see Theo in a different, softer light. First they only met for meals in the kitchen of the enormous house, a breakfast, dinner, and a small evening snack. The first person in the kitchen prepared it, smoothies, sandwiches, or fruits, whatever healthy they had easily available.

Gradually they both started looking for company between meal times, Theo knocking on the door of his small studio, wanting to share the silence with Liam. When he was offered a brush and paints, his smile was shy, delighted. They worked out together, running on the paths in the forest, and shared their fears and concerns during stormy nights.

”I'm always nervous if I have to drive in snow”, Theo told, fingers running through Liam's hair. Liam turned to his side, ridiculously comfortable with his head resting on his husband's chest.

”I never look in the mirror, if I use the bathroom around midnight”, he replied, paying for the fear with one of his own.

Theo became his ally, his friend, and his lover.

During their endless discussions, hours on the small balcony of the master bedroom, and long, soothing car rides in countryside he learned everything about the man he had been forced to marry.

He had had a girlfriend. And a boyfriend. Theo speaks decent French, and hates boiled vegetables.

”You ready to go?” Theo crouches down, lips touching the top of his head. Liam blinks, noticing the warmth of the evening sunshine on his body, and people collecting their things, and getting ready to walk back to the cars.

Liam allows his husband pull him up, and stays close to him for a while, just breathing in Theo, and summer.

”You okay?” The other man asks, kissing his temple.

”I am.”

”When did you fall in love with me?” He makes the question in the car, when an Olly Murs song is playing, and the air smells of peppermint.

Theo smiles at him, handsome and boyish with the pair of sunglasses resting on his forehead. He is delighted to share the memory.

”I always found you beautiful and lovely, tempting, but during the first autumn you became the center of my universe.”

Liam remembers it, working sixteen hours a week at the bed & breakfast close to the house, and spending hours painting at the back porch. Being married to a Raeken means that there is always money around, but he still loves his job, checking in the customers, answering the phone, and making sure daily things run smoothly.

They had had their first kiss at the back porch of the house. Theo had brought him a mug of hot peach tea, and Liam's fingers had left pink paint stains on his husband's skin, when he cupped Theo's face, suddenly feeling so wonderfully brave.

”I'd like to kiss you.”

”I wouldn't like anything more.”

He was feeling like a blank canvas, ready to explore the new part of their relationship, when Theo came to the bed too, sitting down next to Liam.

”I need you to use your words. Just tell me if this is too much”, he murmured, and lay down, letting his arm rest on Liam's bare waist. He moved closer immediately, fascinated by the source of bodily warmth that was Theodore Raeken.

Back home he is told to wait in the living room while Theo prepares his surprise. About half an hour, one answered door, and some mild curse words later Theo comes back, offering his hand to Liam.

He is grateful, trying to remember every day how much he appreciates this, having a husband who wants to surprise him on an ordinary Saturday after spending a sunny day in the park listening to the clumsy jokes of his co-workers, and doing their best to avoid the sticky toddlers with their sticky fingers and shrill voices. 

Neither of them wants to add little human beings in their routine.

He rarely talks about it to strangers, being married to a person he hadn't chosen himself, and daring to be happy with his husband.

Their kitchen table could stand in any restaurant. Theo had set the table using the better silverware, and a pale, purple tablecloth. He lights a candle, and pulls out the chair for Liam.

There is take out, food from that Chinese restaurant where they go about once a month, and blueberry pie for dessert. Next to Liam's plate stands a blue gift bag.

Their meal is finished, when he pulls it closer, and peeks inside, finding a thick, ceramic mug with a picture of a Hobbit on it. It's a little tradition, Theo bringing him new mugs from his travels, or buying them to remind them both of important happenings in their relationship.

”It's a promise, darling”, the other man grins, unable to keep the secret inside him any longer.

”You don't mean...” They have made trips together, of course, a rented cottage at the mountains, a beach holiday in Spain, and a trip in London, when he spent three days in bed, sick with a stomach bug. Theo sat on the floor next to the bed, quietly reading thick novels, when Liam slept, sickness making him sweaty and aching.

”You should go out”, he weakly suggested, heart hurting, when he thought about all the sights and experiences Theo was missing out.

”I need to take care of my husband”, he firmly responded, offering Liam a sip of water.

”New Zealand, baby. Ten days in July.”

Theo is ready for it, his husband's weight in his lap, and Liam's lips on his mouth, his sweet, simple happiness.

”I love you.”

”Love you more.”

It could go on forever.


End file.
